Two: Everyone Needs to be Loved
by Bella Rae
Summary: ...his voice sends shivers down my spine, spreading throughout my body, barely noticeable, but Fluffy just had to see…He grins evilly at me and I glare in response.“Scared of me little girl?” SessOc InuKag mirsan Previously Titled: Kyoko, Kagome's Twin
1. Chapter 1: Down the Well

**Kyoko, Kagome's Sister**

Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I started this when I was like in the sixth grade, and I didn't revise it to make it better when I posted it the first time, so I went through and changed a few things… anyways, I hope it clears up any questions you had! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I own my story and that's it…**

Kagome climbs out of the well and walks into her house with a deep sigh.

Flashback:  
_**" Kagome why do you always do this! Why do u always leave as soon as we get back from looking for the Sacred Jewel shards?"  
" I don't always leave but I have a very important test in three days and I need time to study!" Inuyasha grabs kagome's arm.  
" You're not goin anywhere!"  
" SIT!"  
"KAGOME" she jumps into the well.**  
_End Flashback

"I'm home!" she calls.

"Kagome is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Kagome your sister, Kyoko, is coming to stay with us for her summer vacation. I want you to make her feel at home. OK?"

"OK mom."

Kagome walks up the stairs to her room and gets the bath ready. While soaking and washing her hair, kagome remembers Kyoko.

'She's the family's trophy. She's got good grades, a perfect attendance record (witch is way more than could be said about me) and she's a very successful assassin… known in that world as Ryuu... most people think "Ryuu" is a guy… mom doesn't know that Kyoko is an assassin… she thinks that kyoko is in prep school… please… I don't think kyo even knows what prep school is…'

'Kyoko has long straight hair to about her waist and cold blue eyes. She doesn't have the priestess powers like I do, but she was trained in the art of Wicca and the way of the ninja… she was raised by dad until he died when we were 12… then she was on her own… she traveled all over Japan, learning many types of martial arts… then she combined them into one… she's completely the opposite of me: she loves the thrill of battle, she fears nothing, and she's a bad girl, motorcycle, poisonous snake and all. She's the kind of girl that is a goodie-goodie for the adults, but once away, she turns into a badass… she lies, cheats and steals…' Kagome sighs and gets out of the bath, gets dressed and starts studying.

Elsewhere:

A teenage girl is getting raped in an alley when a woman dressed in all black knocks him out. When she turns around, all you see is a pair of cold blue eyes, the rest of the face hidden under a black cloth.

"Are you alright?" she asks. In her voice, you can tell it's a woman.

"Oh thank you miss…" the woman trails off.

"Ryuu…" the woman looks a bit confused.

"Arigato, Ryuu-san… here, to pay you for your help…"

The woman takes out $300 (How much is that in Japan $$ cuz I don't have a clue!)

"Oh please ma'am, that's not necessary." Ryuu says.

"Nonsense! You saved my life! I owe you this much at least."

"Alright…" Ryuu says, taking the money. If she wasn't wearing the scarf on her face, you'd see that she was smirking. 'Baka…'

She then bows to the woman and disappears into the night.

Back with kagome:

Kagome has fallen asleep at her desk and it's about 5:30 in the morning. Inuyasha comes into her room twenty five minutes later (a/n do the math I don't wanna;-D) and looks at her, watches her sleep.

'She's so pretty. And she smells so good.'

Then her alarm clock goes off and he flees back to the past. Kagome wakes up, turns her alarm clock off and gets in the shower. She gets dressed and goes downstairs for breakfast.

"Kagome honey your sister is gonna be here today by the time you get home from school."

"Kay great"

'Yeah great'

She walks to school and all her friends swarm her with more Hobo news.

"Kagome I heard that Hojo is going out with a freshman." is the short version.

"You guys I told you, I'm not going out with Hojo, I never was."

Then she walks off thinking 'Why do they always give me the crappy news?'

Meanwhile:

Kyoko is getting to the Higurashi house. She's wearing a dark blue halter top and leather black pants. Over it she's wearing a long black coat which is holding many daggers and shuriken. She has two swords on each hip and a sheathed dagger strapped to her waist, along with two Sais crossed on her back. Her hair is half up and half down, the up half held up by two dark blue chopsticks with dragon designs on them, sharp as knives, and strong as them too.

"Mother dearest, I'm here! I've come back from prep school!"

"Oh Kyoko you're here welcome home honey! Would you like to take off your coat?"

"Iie!" she yells out quickly.

"I mean, iie, its ok ma, I'm a little cold." She says smiling.

"Ok, suit yourself then."

Kyoko then sighs in relief. 'I almost blew my cover…'

With Kagome

"Okay class today is the day of the big test and I hope you all studied because this posts a big influence on your grade."

'Oh man I hope I pass.'

Feudal Era

Inuyasha is sulking while waiting for kagome

'Why didn't I just drag her back weather she likes it or not? Well too late now, she's probably at that "school" thing'

Meanwhile, Kagome's Mom (Let's call her Sakura) is talking to Kyoko.

"So kyoko what's new?"

"Well nothing new just saved yet another innocent person yesterday." Kyoko says swinging her waist length black hair over her shoulder.

"Oh great honey, well go ahead and make yourself at home in the guest bedroom."

With Kagome

"Yes I'm finally done with it!" Kagome shouts not thinking about Kyoko.  
She walks into the house and remembers kyoko

'Damn it all she's here time to start acting' she thinks to herself as kyoko comes outside to meet her.

"Kagome! Oh my other half how are you?"

"I'm great kyoko what's new!"

"Nothing much I just saved another person yesterday. What about you?"

"Oh nothing much just trying to live life to the fullest."

"So kagome what do you wanna do today?"

"Oh I can't do anything today I have homework to do."

"Oh okay maybe tomorrow then."

"Yeah tomorrow would be better. Sorry Kyoko"

Kagome goes upstairs feeling guilty for lying to her own sister and twin. 'But I had to. Inuyasha is gonna kill me if I don't come today.'

She goes upstairs and packs for the long trip and puts a note on her dresser for her mom that says

"Mom, I left to the past, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want Kyoko to know. I have my reasons so please get me an alibi and whatever you do, DONT TELL HER PLEASE. Luv Kagome"

Then she climbs out her window (almost killing herself in the process by falling) and goes and jumps in the well leaving the two newest jewel shards on her dresser. Little does she know that Kyoko saw her go into the well house.

'Aha! I knew she wasn't doing homework.' She goes into the well house with a

"Caught ya Kagome!"

But when she looks, Kagome isn't there. She goes to her mom,

"Mom I swear I just saw Kagome go into the well house but when I went in there she wasn't there."

Well Mrs. Higurashi had went into Kagome's room after she fell out of her window and found the note so she knew not to tell.

"You probably imagined it Kyoko. Maybe you're just tired from the trip just try going to sleep."

"Kay night mom."

But Kyoko doesn't go right to sleep, she goes into kagome's room and she finds the jewel shards and made them into earrings. Then before she goes to sleep she goes into the well house once again but this time goes right by the well and looks into it. Buuyo curls up around Kyoko's legs and trips her to fall backwards into the well.

A/N: REVIZED IT AGAIN!!! Woot woot!! I think this time, it's really good… R&R and tell me if it's any good!!


	2. Chapter 2 Mettings 1, 2, and 3

_**A/N: Ok chapter two is up! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and to those who didn't… well, as everyone's favorite hanyou would say, "To hell wit you!" **_

**_Disclaimer: Kagz don't own anything in this story 'cept for Kyoko_**

_**Kyoko: Bitch, you don't own me! Nobody owns me!**_

**_Kagz (me): o ya? What happens when Kagz erases you?_**

_**Kyoko: No! No! Please, anything but that!**_

**_Kagz: That's what Kagz thought. Anyways, on with the story!_**

'_**wuteva' thoughts**_

"_**wuteva" speaking**_

_**(wuteva) author's nonsence**_

**Kyoko, Kagome's Sister**

Chapter 2

**"AAAAAAAAHHH!" **

**Kyoko shouts as she falls head first into the well with her eyes shut tight, not noticing the blue light that surrounded her and slowed her fall. She uses her assassin training to try to turn her body around and land on her feet, but halfway through trying that, she lands on her back, softer then she should have, but she didn't notice that. She groans and jumps out of the well, ready to give Buyo a good kick, **

' **I really have no idea why Kagz loves that fatass cat so…"**

**All thoughts are erased from Kyoko's mind as she sees where she's at. She's in a clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. She sees a tree in the distance that is familiar to her. **

"**The Goshinboku… good, I can't be to far from home." She walks over to it and climbs to the top… using knives that she carries, strapped to her stomach. **

**Once there, she looks around, trying to see anything that looks like Tokyo at all. Seeing nothing at all, she sighs and summons her "ride." In front of her is… a piece of wood… Kyoko almost laughs out loud… almost. **

'**But when skate boards obviously don't exist… one must improvise'**

**She jumps onto her new "ride" and heads to where she sees smoke rising. She stops about 100 feet short of a village, leaves her ride behind a tree and walks into the nearest hut. The woman inside looks at her. She's wearing a red halter that shows her belly ring and her curves, baggy black jeans, black tennis shoes, a red choker, and the jewel shard earrings, she had red eye shadow, black eye liner, and red lip gloss. Her hair is half up an half down, the up half pulled into a messy bun held up by chopsticks sharp as knives. She had this mischievous look in her eyes, and a smirk to match. **

"**K-Kikyo?" **

_**Kyoko's POV**_

**I look around the room and see an old woman sitting on the floor. She looks ancient, her hair is a dull grey, she's got wrinkles all over her face, she's got a patch over one eye, and she's wearing what I recognize as priestess garments from the Feudal Era. Then she says something… a name…**

"**Kikyo…?" I turn to her sharply. **

"**Who in all the seven hells is Kikyo!" I ask the old woman harshly. **

**She flinches, but looks at me as if suddenly enlightened. **

"**Ye wouldn't happen to know a girl named kagome, would ye?"**

**I frown at her but answer anyways.**

"**Kagome… Higurashi?"**

**The old woman nods.**

"**Of course I know her, she is my twin after all."**

"**I see… I'm sorry to say that she just left here not but 10 minutes ago after a shard rumor. They're probably miles away by now…"**

"**I'm sorry for my rudeness before, but what do you mean, they?"**

**the old woman sighs**

"**Kagome left with the rest of the taichi (is that the right word?) to go after a shikon jewel rumor."**

**I look at her, confused.**

**She must've senced that I didn't understand, so she started to explain. That woman told me everything she knew about the "Sacred" Jewel, as well as the Taichi that my sister traveled with. **

"**A half breed huh… I wonder if he's one of the one's I've assassinated…" **

_**Flashback**_

"**_Excuse me for my rudeness, my name is Kaede, and I would like to offer you to stay here until Kagome returns. These times are dangerous, and it wouldn't be wise for someone such as yourself to be traveling alone."_**

_**I bow my head in respect.**_

"_**With all due respect, Lady Kaede, I do believe I'll be fine, so I must decline your offer… however, I may return if I am ever in need of your services." **_

_**End flashback**_

**I walk back to my sorry excuse for a ride, take a knife out of the strap on my back, and begin to carve it to look acceptable. About halfway done, I sense a demonic presence.**

'**Why didn't I sense this before…? Oh, it was because this demon is weak.' I get up and put crystals in a circle around me. Then I sit back down and continue to work but thinking rapidly.**

'**ok, a.. boar demon… don't see those often… very weak…right side of me in.. 3…2…1… now' from the bush about fifteen feet to the right of me, a boar demon leaps out. **

"**Give me the sacred jewel shards!"**

'**Ugly ass thing… eww and it stinks too…' **

"**Back off…"**

"**Never! Now hand them over, human!"**

"**Why do all demons think that all humans are weak?"**

**I reach out for the dagger that I was carving with and throw it, hitting the demon right in the heart, killing it instantly. As it falls, it moves one of the crystals that are around me, taking down the barrier, blood seeping from its wound. I turn away from it and pull out all the supplies I'd need to make a skateboard from scratch. Then I go back to work. **

**2 hours later**

**I look down and smile at my work, while whipping my brow. My board is red on the bottom from the boar demon's blood (barbaric lil thing aint she?) and in between the two spokes (is that what they're called) where the tires are, is the symbol for my name in large letters, it's polished to perfection, and there are dragons painted on it darker then the rest of the red. I lay on my back and close my eyes ready for a short nap, until I sense another demonic presence approaching me faster then anything I'd ever known, even a sports car. **

**A whirlwind appears in front of me and I brace myself for a fight. The whirlwind clears and out comes a wolf demon. He has bright blue eyes, and long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He was wearing only furs around his waist and amour on his chest. Fur wristbands and on his ankles too. There's a sword on his hip and a headband under his bangs. A brown tail hung low around his thighs. He looks at me, concern filling his eyes. **

"**Kagome, what are you doing out here all alone? Where are mutt-face and the rest of those friends of yours?" He asks walking closer to me.**

"**And what's up with those weird clothes you're wearin?" He asks getting closer.**

**I pull out the sword on my hip and hold it in front of me.**

"**What are you talkin about you dumbass! I'm not Kagome! Who the hell are you, wolf? What do you know about Kagome, and who's Mutt-Face! And why does everybody think my clothes are weird!" **

**He looks at me, then he walks up to me and sniffs my neck, my sword at his neck wobbling as I giggle silently. Then the wolf sighs and backs up a few paces.**

"**You're not her. Then why do you smell and look so much like her?" He asks me, suspiciously. **

"**She's _my_ sister. How do _you_ know her?" I ask looking at him evilly.**

"**She's _my _woman!" He growls at me. I snort loudly.**

"**Pshhhh… I know my sister better then anybody, even Mom, and I know that she doesn't love you at all. Well… maybe as a big brother or a close friend. But you haven't answered all of my questions."**

"**I'm Kouga, Prince of the wolf demon tribe, and Mutt-Face is, the sorry excuse for a half dog that it's obvious to everyone that she's in love with, Inuyasha." Then he runs off. **

"**Thank God… he was on my last nerve." I sigh and start to put my sword away. Then I sense it. A huge demonic presence that I overlooked when dealing with "Prince" Kouga. I slowly pull my sword back out and turn so that my back is to them, to make them think I don't know where they're at, to let their guard down. It works. The demon runs up behind me, and in one swift move, just before it decapitates me, I swing my sword full force at its neck. It crouches slightly and jumps back quickly, but not before I get a good size cut on its face. It looks at me and snarls. **

**It has long silver hair down to it's thighs, purple stripes on its cheeks, a crescent moon on its forehead, a fluffy tail like thing ever its shoulder, and red eyes with blue pupils, but I cant tell if it's a boy or a girl… until it speaks to me. **

"**You dare to harm this Sesshomaru!"**

**His voice makes me shudder, but I don't dare show it, and reply to him.**

"**Yea I dare! What you gonna do about it, _Fluffy?_" I ask emphasizing fluffy.**

**His eyes narrow dangerously.**

"**Fluffy!" He growls at me. **

**This time, his voice sends shivers down my spine, spreading throughout my body, barely noticeable, but _Fluffy_ just had to see… He grins evilly at me and I glare in response.**

"**Scared of me little girl?" I growl at him evilly. (Humans can growl just as good as some animals can… I'm living proof of that!)  
**

"**Who'd be scared of a _pansy _like _you_!" **

**His smirk disappears and his eye twitches. **

"**Pansy? HA, ill show you pansy." **

**He holds up two fingers, flicks his wrist and a light whip comes flying at me. I block by putting my sword in front of me, and sticking it in the ground. (Like Inuyasha in episode nineteen. After fluffy puts his arm through his stomach, he's kneeling on one knee with the sword in front of him. Here's the pic... ** **I know, creepy… Oh! Kyoko's sword was made especially for her; it has a special barrier in it that is unbreakable once she activates it. Now, back to the story…) I sit there and wait for a pause in his attacks. I reach to my other hip and my hand closes around a dagger. **

'**I barely ever use this…' I grasp it and come up with a quick plan that, if it fails, will result in my death. I draw the dagger, then stand, throw my sword with a slight left slant. Fluffy redirects his whip to stop my sword and in that split second, I throw my dagger at him with all my strength. He doesn't notice it until it's about a foot in front of him. He moves his head, but his fingers are severely cut, breaking the light whip. As he groans in pain, I call my sword to me with my mind. It comes and lands right in my hands. **

**Fluffy glares at me, then turns around and takes my dagger out of the tree that it was embedded in. **

"**This is heavy for a dagger, human. What is it made from?" He asks examining it. **

"**Diamond. Diamond blade but a rubber sheath. The blade is indestructible. Even for a demon such as yourself." **

**He glares at me, then looks back at the blade and smirks. I frown. **

'**There's only one thing that would make him smirk like that…'**

**EOC**

**A/N: Wat do you think he saw? Oh no! lolz, will one of them die? Will they become… friends? Pshhhhhhh you'll have to wait and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyoko, Kagome's Twin Sister **

**Chapter 3 **

**Last Time:**

**Kyo P.O.V.**

**Fluffy glares at me, then turns around and takes my dagger out of the tree that it was embedded in. **

"**This is heavy for a dagger, human. What is it made from?" He asks examining it. **

"**Diamond. Diamond blade but a rubber sheath. The blade is indestructible. Even for a demon such as yourself." **

**He glares at me, and then looks back at the blade and smirks. I frown. **

'**There's only one thing that would make him smirk like that…'**

**Now:**

**He begins reading aloud, **

"**To my precious Kyoko…" I feel the blood leave my face.**

"…**I hope this will help you on your path to self discovery…" I shudder to myself.**

"…**I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me…" my I find my voice, **

"**DAMATTE!!" I scream, but he continues as though I didn't say anything.**

"…**I love you with all of my being. Love, Tohru… aka Ru-Chan… baka humans and their baka emotions." He says, turning to leave. **

**My aura spikes with anger and I use my Wicca powers to slam him to the ground in rage. I drop my sword and run over to him.**

"**You're not going anywhere with that dagger!" I cry kneeling on his back.**

"**Why, cuz it was a gift from… _Ru-Chan?_" he says, with a slight sneer on his face.**

**I wrap my hand in a lock of his hair and pull like I'm trying to yank out his hair, causing him to hiss in pain. Then I say quietly, **

"**Don't you ever, _ever, _insult… my Ru-Chan…"**

"**And why not ningen? Is he your intended?" I tear up.**

"**I-iie… he was… but h-he… he died…" and I break down in tears, falling on my side as Fluffy got up. He looks at me, looks around, sniffing, and then picks me up, my torso in his arm and my legs wrapped up in his mokomoko-chan. I summon my sword and my board to my hands and cry myself to sleep, cuddled up in Fluffy's arm. **

**Sesshy P.O.V.**

**As I watch the human girl cry herself into sleep in my arms, I'm overcome with an emotion that I've only felt once. With… her. 'It can't be…' I took her back to Jaken, Rin and Ah Un. I arrive just as the sun sets. As soon as I enter the clearing where they are, Jaken runs up to me.**

**Author P.O.V.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been?!" he looks at Kyoko.**

"**And why on earth have you brought another human into our midst?!" Sesshomaru looks down at Jaken.**

"**This Sesshomaru has no reason to explain himself to the likes of you." **

"**No milord, of course not." Jaken says bowing. **

"**Where is Rin?"**

"**She is sleeping on Ah Un." **

"**I see. Let us go." Sesshomaru says flipping Kyoko around until she is on his back with his arm wrapped around her leg and his mokomoko-chan holding her up. Then they set off with one thought in Sesshomaru's mind.**

'**She looks so much like…"**

**Kag P.O.V.**

**I climb out of the well and come face to face with an angry hanyou.**

"**Eep!" I squeal and instinctively let go of the well, falling a few inches before Inuyasha grabs my wrist, and pulls me out with a mutter of,**

"**Clumsy wench."**

"**Shut up." I mutter back.**

"**Keh, come on, there's a shard rumor about a day away from here, I sent everyone else ahead once I was sure you were here." He said.**

"**Inu… Inuyasha…?" he looks at me with a kindness in his eyes.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why did you send them ahead? And… why are you being so nice to me?"**

**He smirks. **

"**Cant keep nothing from you can i? Actually, I wanted to talk to you, Gome."**

"**About what?" 'Gome?'**

"**About… you and me…?" **

**I gasp quietly.**

"**What about us?" I ask quietly. **

"**Well, um… I just… it's like… o fuck it… I love you, kagome." He says, looking down. "I've _always_ loved you. Hell, I know that you're Kikyo's reincarnation…" **

'**There, he said it… that's why he loves me… I knew it…' **

**I look down. Inuyasha cups my chin and makes me look up. **

"…**but you're not kikyo, you're kagome… you're one of a kind… and it took me three years to figure it out…" he finishes kissing me. **

**He pulls away, slowly, and looks at me. He must've assumed that I didn't want it, or didn't enjoy it, because he quickly turns and starts walking away. **

"**Inuyasha!" I call running up to him. As he turns around, I kiss him sweetly, and then hug him with all of my strength. **

"**I love you, kagome." He says into my hair.**

"**I love you more, Inuyasha."**

**We then start heading west, towards the Shikon shard rumor. **

**After about three hours of walking, Inuyasha stops suddenly.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Shh." He says sniffing the air. Then he growls. I gasp.**

"**I sense a demonic presence… more then one." I say quietly. **

**He nods. **

"**I smell bird demons…" he says pushing me behind him. We stand there for a few moments before I turn quickly, sensing a demon, and throw myself to the side as I see a bird demon swooping down on us.**

"**Oswari!!" I yell out. Inuyasha slams into the ground, and the bird flies over him. He gets up quickly and mutters a quick,**

"**Arigato."**

**I get up too, and stand with my back against his, and notch an arrow to my bow. More bird demons come and soon we're surrounded. **

"**What do you want with us?!" I cry out. **

"**We want your jewel shards!" the obvious leader calls back to me. Inuyasha growls loudly and I sigh quietly, then mutter so that only Inuyasha can hear,**

"**Well, _that's_ original ne?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.**

"**Hai, _very_ original." **

**I giggle at the sarcasm and then call out,**

"**Well we're not giving them up!!" then we both call out our attacks.**

"**Kaze no Kizu!"**

"**Iku!" **

**My arrow kills about ten birds and Inuyasha's wind scar kills… um, I'm not even sure how many… a lot. **

**I quickly draw another arrow, notch it, and fire, all in just a few seconds. I'm firing arrow after arrow, killing a lot of the birds, focused, not paying attention to anything but the battle.**

**All of a sudden, I hear my name being called; I turn sharply, see a bird, then the black of unconsciousness.**

**Kyoko P.O.V.**

**I feel a warm presence close to me. Very close. I keep my heartbeat slow as if I'm sleeping, and open my eyes slowly. I'm on Fluffy's back.**

"**S-Sesshomaru?"**

"**Ah, so you're awake, ningen?" I scowl.**

"**This ningen has a name. It's kyoko, you can call me kyo."**

"**Kyo… isn't that a boy's name?"**

"**Technically, yes, but oh well, all the people in the future think I'm a guy anyways. I'm an assassin… and they think I'm a guy cause I'm at the top of the charts… stupid sexist bastards… damn them… and damn you too Fluffy!! I feel hella weak now cause of you! If we get attacked it's gonna be hard for me to defend myself… ugh! I hate feeling weak!!"**

"**Stop talking onna."**

"**Why should I?! Hey, why did you bring me with you anyway? Why didn't you leave me to die like I thought you would?"**

"**Do not question my actions."**

"**Ok, look here Lord Tsurara, you may be a lord in this era, but where I come from, you're just a normal person… or demon, and I'm going to treat you as such. Now, this concerns me, so I deserve…" **

"**I needed a mother figure for Rin. A strong ningen woman who can teach her things even I cannot. A warrior woman like yourself."**

"**Rin?"**

"**Hai a human girl who is my ward."**

"**Interesting…"**

"**Nani?"**

"**that an icy lord like yourself would have a human girl as a ward."**

"**Careful onna, any more insults, and you may not live to your next birthday."**

"**Try me when I'm better Ice-pick!"**

"**Keep it up wench and I just might."**

"**Then it looks like we'll be sparing in three days tops. So, where's Rin?"**

**As if on cue a little girl of ten ran into the clearing and hid in front of Sesshomaru, clutching his legs.**

"**Sesshomaru-sama!! There are bird youkai coming this way!" **

**He puts me on the ground and turns, facing the way Rin came, sword in hand.**

"**Protect Rin." It's more a demand then a request.**

"**A please would be nice." I mutter as I summon my board. I look at it distastefully and take off the spokes and wheels. I get on and coax Rin on behind me. **

"**Hang onto my leg tight Rin-chan, and I promise you, we'll be ok."**

"**H-hai." She says grabbing my let and holding on for dear life.**

**I take off into the air and try to sense the direction of the birds and let out a small gasp.**

"**Sesshomaru, they're all around us!"**

"**I knew that already ningen."**

**I scowl at him and stick out my tongue.**

"**Whatever." I mutter taking the swords off of my hips. **

"**Bring it birdies…" I say holding the swords in front of me. The first one comes at me.**

**I slash up at its wing with my left hand, and then spin, decapitating it with one clean swipe. Sensing one behind me, I pull a dagger from my waist and launch it behind me. Hearing a thud and a crash of flesh hitting trees, I attack the next bird that comes at me. Then I hear Rin scream, **

"**Kyoko-chan, look out!" **

**I turn quickly, but before I can lift a sword, the bird hits my ankles, making me and Rin fall sideways off the snowboard. I sheath my swords and grab Rin around the waist as we descend. I spin around so that when we hit, my back will hit first. Then I cry out,**

"**Hang on Rin, it's gonna be ok!"**

**But before we can hit the ground, a bird grabs me with its claws. It drops us into a sack-like thing around another bird's neck. I push Rin behind me and look around only to see…**

**EOC**

**A/N: Ok, I'm gonna end it here, so that I can start writing out the next chapter… I'm writing it out right now, so… yah… **

**Translations:**

**Damette- shut up**

**Iie- no**

**Hanyou- half breed**

**Oswari- sit**

**Arigato- thank you**

**Ne- right**

**Kaze no Kizu- wind scar**

**Iku- go**

**Ningen- human**

**Onna- woman**

**Tsurara- icicle**

**Hai- yes**

**Nani- what**

**Youkai- demon(s)**


	4. Chapter 4: the battle

**A/N: Kyome here! I'm getting a lot better at updating and I'm writing when I'm not typing, so this story should go pretty quick if there's no setbacks… like I said in "After he's gone" I NEED ART!!! Ha-ha, I've found a web-site where I can upload pictures for my stories, and for that to happen I need pictures to upload, and also like I said, anyone who submits art to me at my email, which is will get a preview of the sequel, which is called: _'Kouyou no Isshi'_ which means 'Daughter of the Elements' I think… if the translator was right… but it didn't tell me the wording, so I'm not sure if it's worded right…. Get back to me if it's not!!**

"**Blah" speech**

'**blah' thoughts**

**(blah) author speaking **

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NATHA!!**

Kyoko, Kagome's Twin Sister

Chapter 4

Last Time:

Kyoko P.O.V.

"Kyoko-chan, look out!"

I turn quickly, but before I can lift a sword, the bird hits my ankles, making me and Rin fall sideways off the snowboard. I sheath my swords and grab Rin around the waist as we descend. I spin around so that when we hit, my back will hit first. Then I cry out,

"Hang on Rin, it's gonna be ok!"

But before we can hit the ground, a bird grabs me with its claws. It drops us into a sack-like thing around another bird's neck. I push Rin behind me and look around only to see…

Now:

"KAGOME!!" I run over to my unconscious sister, and check her pulse.

'Thank Kami she's alive.' I then turn to the wall of the… sack... like… thing… I donno what it is, but I turn to what looks like the wall, pull out a dagger that I keep strapped to my thigh, and try to poke a hole in the wall… it doesn't work. So I turn to kagome and start yelling to wake her up.

"Kagome! Kagome imouto, wake up!!" (little sister) she snaps her eyes open and sits up with a cry of

"Inuyasha!"

"Iie baka, it's Kyoko!"

She looks at me funny.

"Kyoko-Onee-chan…? How'd you get here?" (big sister)

"I got kidnapped…. Same way I'm sure you got here." I say with a light glare. She looks at me wide eyed.

"**You** got kidnapped? **You? Ryuu?** World famous assassin which few who have glimpsed still live? **You** got kidnapped by demons? Never thought I'd see the day…"

"Damatte imouto… I was greatly outnumbered by demons about twelve times bigger then me, I was weak from fighting youkai yesterday… and I was protecting Rin." (shut up) I say as Rin drops into my lap and cuddles into me. I see kagome's eyes get wide.

"Rin? Then you must be traveling with Sesshomaru-Sama, ne?" (Right)

"Hai. Is that a bad thing?" I ask, not caring if it was or not.

"Iie… but I travel with his half brother, Inuyasha, and they don't get along so great."

"So… Inuyasha will come looking for you, and Sesshomaru will come looking for Rin… and the two idiots will end up fighting?"

"Basically, yeah. Hey are those Shikon Shards on your earrings?"

"Um, I think so… that's what Kaede said they were…"

"You met Kaede?!"

"Hai… she's such a kind old bat…"

"KYO!!"

"Nani?! It's true! Anyways, I think that's how I got here… your stupid fat ass cat tripped me into the well and I ended up here."

"Oh… I see. Well, you can keep them until you decide on whether you want to stay here for good, or you want to go back to the future for good… but then I need them back."

"Hai, hai, whatever. Now, we need to get our asses out of here. Can you help at all, or are you gonna play damsel in distress?"

"I'm a miko, and a strong one, too. This place is guarded by a demonic barrier… I can break it, but then what? Let us fall to our deaths? I think not!"

"Iie, baka, and then I get us out of here! I made a snowboard like thing, and I can summon it from here! So just break the stupid barrier dammit!" (idiot)

"Alright!! Stay behind me."

Me and Rin move so that we're behind kagome as she draws a bow and notches an arrow to it. She stands there and I watch her infuse the arrow with power as it starts to glow a bluish color. Soon, she fires.

The arrow hits the wall and leaves a huge hole in the wall and the barrier.

I then stand in front of the barrier and summon the board from there. After about two minutes it's there in front of the hole.

"Rin, get on my back!" she complies.

"Ok, close your eyes; I don't want you getting scared and letting go! Kagome, when I get out there, I'm gonna back up so I'm right in front of the hole, and I want you to climb on after me, and **hold on tight.** I might have to fight these things…"

"Iie! When we get out of here, land and I'll help you fight and I'll help protect Rin."

I look at her, surprised that she actually **_asked_** to help me fight. I grin at her and nod once, proud of my imouto for the first time in my life.

"Alright."

I jump out of the hole and land on the board gracefully, like a cat. I back up a little, and kagome climbs on carefully after me and wraps her arms around my neck, and around Rin.

"Hang on."

I fly to the nearest clearing as fast as I can, and put Rin down. I take out the chopsticks in my hair and infuse them with so much power that it would hold even if I pass out, then I tie the top half of Rin's hair into a messy bun and put the chop sticks in it to hold it.

"Do not take those off no matter what Rin, they will put up a barrier if danger comes within ten feet of you, so don't worry, ok?"

Rin nods.

"Good girl. Kagome, stay in front of Rin. They're coming…"

And soon enough, twenty birds come flying at us in the distance.

I notch three arrows onto the bow on my back, and I see kagome notch one. We fire as one and about ten birds fall. Nine of the remaining ten birds come flying at us while one turns around and flies in the other direction.

"Kuso! He's going for reinforcements! Kagome, shoot three arrows!" (shit)

"Hai." (yes)

We both notch three arrows, hers infused with miko powers and mine infused with a power so that they will explode when they hit something. We shoot again in sync and all nine birds go down. I then turn tail and run, putting Rin on my back on the way into the woods, out of the clearing, kagome right behind me.

"Where are we going?!" kagome calls from the left of me.

"Away from here! We have to find Sesshomaru!"

"Hai and Inuyasha!"

We run for a full five minutes, me feeling the pride in my sister once again, before I sense sesshomaru's calming yet dangerous aura, along with one of a half demon."

"Kagome, is Inuyasha a half demon?!"

"Hai, naze?!" (why)

"Cause him and Sesshomaru are about three miles up ahead. And the birds are coming; they're about three miles behind us. So the way I see it, we've got two options; one: we keep running and hope that we get to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru before the birds get to us, or two ugh, I hate this one: we call for help, alerting them and telling them where we're at, but telling the birds also."

Kagome looks at me, giggling slightly at the scowl on my face, but she looks ahead and says,

"Let's speed up a little, we'll get to them, I know we will."

I look at her in amazement.

"Who are you and what have you done with my imouto?"

She laughs.

"I'm her, but this place has changed me a lot, I've been coming here for two… almost three years… on our birthday. Being in this era as much as I am… there's basically only one rule, be tough or be killed… so I had to toughen up real quick... get used to running a lot, not sleeping much, and being woken up for battle on almost a daily basis… fighting demons three times as big and ten times as strong as me… trying to collect the Shikon shards and kill of a hanyou named Naraku... It's hard work ya know…" (half demon)

I nod, and then look at her with a smirk on my face.

"Ya know, Ryuu could use a partner in the modern era… Miko, maybe… and I **might** actually start claiming you as my sister, **and **I might consider telling the company that I'm **not** a man…" (dragon)

"Good for you Kyo…"

Just then a bird, which had flown ahead of the rest of the flock, swoops down on us, ready to attack. I pull out one of my swords, start backpedaling, and cut the bird in half.

I turn back around and come face to face… or should I say face to chest… with…

"Sesshomaru, oh boy, am I glad to see…"

"Didn't I tell you to protect Rin?" he growls cutting me off.

I glare at him heatedly and put Rin down on the ground and hold her shoulders, standing her in front of me

"Does she look hurt to you?! Yeah, I got captured, and I told you that I'd be weak today because of that battle yesterday! I protected Rin with my life and I got us out of there! I don't need your lectures Sesshomaru! I'm a big girl; I can handle myself **and **Rin! So long as I'm alive, **nothing** will harm her! Now just leave it, we've got a flock of birds to kill…"

I turn to Rin and point to a thick tree.

"Ok, Rin, I want you to hide behind that tree and watch me fight, because once I start training you, you'll be able to do almost everything I can do. Ok?"

She nods; and I smile and ruffle her hair, then turn and walk about twenty feet away from the tree, kagome at my side. We stop and turn around at the same time, me holding my swords at my side, kagome standing there with one hand on her bow. We look at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who are looking at us strangely.

Sesshy P.O.V.

I stand there next to my half breed brother, and gaze upon the girls who are now facing us. Kyoko and kagome look not only like goddesses, with their hair blowing in the wind, and the sun shining behind them, but they also look like their past lives. Kagome, with her hand on her bow, arrows seen over her left shoulder, determined yet cautious look on her face, hair in a low ponytail, looks like Kikyo when she was truly alive.

Kyoko, on the other hand, with the swords in her hands at her sides, daggers and shuriken strapped to her body, and a black fingerless glove that went halfway to her elbow, which I could guess had a switch or button that ejected a blade in a pivoting motion away from her arm and at the opponent… cause Kyoko was so much like **her** in more ways then looks and fighting skills… the glove was on her right hand… and on her left she has a fingerless glove made of dragon hide… she had a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back, and she had a determined, battle ready, and slightly excited look on her face…… she **looked** just like her… she **was** just like her…

"Kanome…" I whisper.

The goddess known as Kyoko blinked twice and cocked her head to the right, like a puppy.

"Nani? Sesshomaru are you alright?" she asks walking up to me and feeling my forehead. "Cause you need to be, we've got a battle ahead." She says nodding.

I push her hand away and scowl.

"I'm fine ningen, do not touch me." I say coldly. She looks hurt for a moment, and then she looks normal. (human)

"Oh… O-ok then. I was just… never mind" She says, taking the bow off her back and turning to kagome, her head down.

I feel kind of bad… but I push the feeling to the back of my mind and pull out Tokijin, ready for a fight, watching Kyoko out of the corner of my eye, to make sure she's ok. I don't want to hurt her, but I must if I want to push her away… so that **I **don't get hurt again… like I did when **she **died… so long ago…

Kyoko P.O.V.

I turn to kagome, taking my bow off my back, my head down with a frown on my face.

'What's with him? I hope he's not always like this…'

"Kyo… you ok?" kagome asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh-Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Come on, they're almost here, get ready." I say hopping on my board and flying up into the air, the birds in the distance. I notch an arrow and infuse it with a 'bomb' and fire. It goes through one bird and hits another, killing like ten. I'm able to shoot two more of those, killing about thirty five birds, before they're too close to shoot. I toss my bow towards Rin along with the quiver of arrows. I hear them thud as they hit the ground and start to pull out my swords until Kagome's voice stops me,

"Kyo, susumimasu!!" (move)

"Kaze no Kizu!"

I duck a little, crossing my forearms and turning my open palms to face each other, and make a midnight blue energy ball the size of a beach ball and launch it, Sesshomaru's voice mingling with mine,

"Iku!" (go)

"Ryuu Tatakimasu!" (dragon strike)

Our four attacks combine into one, creating a bright blue energy blast that hits the flock of youkai birds head on, killing all but like twenty. (demon)

"Yes!" Kagome cries pumping her fist into the air.

"Alright! Now this battle's gonna be easy!" I cry out, drawing one sword, and muttering an incantation to give me demonic speed.

The bird demons land, and transform into their human like forms, and I land in front of them, kagome next to me, Sesshomaru behind me on my left and Inuyasha behind kagome on her right.

I hold my sword in front of me, and get into a battle stance with both hands on my sword and say quietly, but loud enough so that everyone hears,

"Bring it on."

And so the battle begins, Kagome, using her bow, which is made of the strongest wood around, not even a demon can break it, as a shield and the top and bottom as a weapon. I smile at her, proud of her again, and begin battling myself. One of the birds came at me with a sword. He swung down at me, and I blocked with my sword, right hand on the handle, left hand on the end of the blade, holding it up. I sense a demon behind me, so I take off my left hand and hold it behind my back, using an energy blast to get rid of any demons behind me, then I put my left hand on the handle of the blade, twist my body to the right, moving my feet to the left, and kick the demon with the inside of my left foot, hitting a button that retracts a dagger out of the toe of my shoe. Then I hold my sword horizontally and spin, decapitating him. I then turn around and round house kick a female bird demon with the outside of my right foot, hitting a button that retracts a dagger in the heel of my right shoe. I step up on her stomach with my right foot and use her stomach as a lift; I flip backwards, kicking the youkai in the chin with her right foot, killing her instantly. I land on my feet, and quickly stick my sword into the ground. I left myself over it so I'm upside down. I look behind me and see kagome struggling badly with another demon. I throw an energy ball and kill it.

"Thanks Ryuu!"

"Don't trip Kinkemuri" (gold smoke)

"Cute Ryuu, I like it!"

"Knew you would Kin!" (gold)

Then I do the splits long ways, kicking two demons in the head, killing them. I lift my legs up and lean backwards, flip off the sword, land on my feet and pull the sword out of the ground, then check on everyone. Kagome is doing fine now, she's purifying many demons to nothing but dust, Inuyasha's doing fine also, killing demon after demon, swinging that monster sword around like a log, and Sesshomaru… is getting snuck up on. The bird, which had obviously masked its scent and aura, lifted its claws, ready to strike Sesshomaru. I donno what made me do it, but I run over to him, beheading any demon who got in my way. Then, once I get to him, which is pretty fast, I throw myself behind him, with my back facing his, and fling my arms out, protecting Sesshomaru, just as the demon brings down his claws. Not closing my eyes, which is a sign of weakness, I watch as the blow hits, slicing in an 's' shape, starting at my face, then on my chest between my breasts, then through my stomach, leaving three nasty gashes on all those places. Try as I might, I can't stifle the cry of pain that leaves my lips, covered by a battle cry as I thrust my sword into the demon's throat, while looking into his eyes. I watch as the life leaves them and they glaze over. I notice his markings and realize that he was the leader. I then collapse onto my knees, stabbing my sword into the ground and infusing it with my power, and putting barriers around me and Sesshomaru and kagome and Inuyasha. Then I let the darkness consume me.

When I awake, it is fully dark, and the first thing I notice is that I'm in someone's lap. Sensing the aura, I realize its Sesshomaru's. Opening my eyes, I see that he's awake and looking at me. We're in a tree about twenty five feet up it seems looking down. On the ground I see Rin and a toad like creature sleeping on a two headed dragon. I look up and see Inuyasha's legs dangling over each side of a thick branch, and both of kagome's legs over one side, and her hair spilling down the other side.

"Where are we? What happened?" I ask holding my head, which is aching.

"A demon attacked you. You destroyed the last five birds with a huge explosion which you kept us all safe from with barriers you created." I nod, and then say quietly,

"The demon wasn't attacking me… it was trying to attack you, and I… I guess I protected you."

He looks startled for a moment, then goes back to blank.

"You… protected me?"

I nod.

"Hai."

"Naze?"

I'm taken back and look at him.

"I guess I was returning the favor… you brought me with you yesterday, saving me from great injury or death… and I did the same." I say. 'No… why am I lying… I don't know what made me do it… something in my heart just told me it was the right thing to do… so I did it…'

"Hn… like any minor demon could kill me…"

I roll my eyes.

"He'd snuck up on you… even you cant survive claws to your heart, oh great one."

I say. Then I look down at myself to see that I'm only wearing bandages on my chest and stomach. I close my eyes.

"Who bandaged me?"

"I did…"

"Nani? **You** bandaged me? So you saw me naked? Oh kami I'm gonna kill kagome." (what)

"There was no other choice, I do not trust Inuyasha with Rin, and so I asked the miko to tend to her, while I tended to you. Rin is quite fond of you, ningen." (human)

"Still with the ningen mess… why can't you call me something else? Why not kyoko, or Kyo, or Ko-chan, or Ryuu… something other then ningen… onegai…"

"Ryuu?"

"Hai, that's my assassin code name… I mean they can't call me Kyoko now can they? Now, can you quit calling me ningen?"

"Hn." I sigh.

"Whatever, look, let's leave early, ok? So you don't have to put up with Inuyasha."

"Hn."

"Oh kami you're frustrating…" I say, snuggling deeper into his chest, my long black hair falling around my shoulders, chest and back, as if it's a silk curtain. He wraps his mokomoko-chan around my shoulders, and I soon fall asleep. (sesshomaru's fluffy thing that goes over his shoulder...)

Three days later

When I wake up, it is morning time, and I'm on a soft mat with fluffy pillows around me. I look down at myself. I'm in a white yukata, with my black leather pants still on. My weapons are all in the corner of the room in a pile. I take off the yukata and rip it so it's acceptable, short, to my belly button, and sleeveless. I then take a rubber band off my wrist and tie it in the back, so it's tighter, but also shorter; it's right under my breasts. I get up and search for Rin, finding her in the garden.

"Rin, is there a dojo here?"

"Hai, follow me."

She takes me down two flights of stairs and to a door that looks like a dungeon door. She opens it, revealing the best and biggest dojo I've ever seen. I beckon Rin inside.

"Ok, Rin, today we begin your training."

"Training?"

"Hai, we need to make you stronger. I'll train you for two months… then see where you are. Are you a fast learner?"

"sometimes…"

"Then the first two weeks will me hand to hand combat and balance. Then three weeks for sword training, and three weeks for the Wicca training in powers, barriers, healing, spells, and potions. So today we'll start with what you know about hand to hand combat and balance. I'm an assassin, and in my job, if I wasn't balanced, I'd most likely be dead right now. It's one of the most important weapons I've got…"

EOC


	5. Chapter 5: two weeks later and naraku

**A/N: Hey! Ummm… about this chapter… number one, it's gonna be a bunch of different p.o.v.s in this one. And it's gonna be shorter then the others too, because I don't wasn't to jump ahead in time yet in these chapters… when I get more ahead in the story, I may be forced too, but for now, I choose not to… so… enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own NATHA!! **

**Kyoko, Kagome's Twin**

**Chapter 5**

Last Time:

"Then the first two weeks will me hand to hand combat and balance. Then three weeks for sword training, and three weeks for the Wicca training in powers, barriers, healing, spells, and potions. So today we'll start with what you know about hand to hand combat and balance. I'm an assassin, and in my job, if I wasn't balanced, I'd most likely be dead right now. It's one of the most important weapons I've got…"

Now:

Two Weeks Later

Kag P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since I've seen Kyoko… and I'm starting to get a bit worried. I know she's strong, and can take care of herself, but being with Sesshomaru-Sama… what if he goes all psycho youkai on her? Sigh I donno… After the day we killed off the birds, when we awoke, Kyo, Lord Sesshomaru, and Rin, Jyaken and Ah Un were already gone. I hope Kyo is ok… Sesshomaru tied her bandages ok, so I'm not worried about that… I'm more worried about how he's treating her… and how she's been. I worry, she's my sister after all…

In other news, we were attacked by Naraku last week. Shippo was hurt pretty badly, and now he's gonna have a permanent scar over his left eye in the shape of a cross, Sango's gonna be out cold for at least three more days, Miroku's ok now, the poison it already out of his system, but Inuyasha… Inuyasha's lost all memory of the last month… even telling me that he loves me… it really hurts to know that the one you love most wont even remember telling you that he loves you. Plus, we never got around to telling Miroku and Sango, so they don't get why I'm so upset…

I hope things get better soon…

Rin P.O.V

My Kyoko kaa-san has been training me for the last two weeks. Eight hours a day… two in the morning after breakfast, two in the afternoon after lunch and four at night after dinner, before bed. Me and Kyo have become so much closer… she really is like my Mama was… before she was killed my bandits. Kyo seems so cold and uncaring on the outside… but on the inside… she's kind hearted and generous, but tough and strong willed too. I think I've gotten so much stronger and faster… but I'm not completely sure… Kyo-San put me against someone just a little stronger than me these last two days, and today she's testing me herself. I'm so excited… I can't wait! The time's almost come and I'm attempting to meditate… as you can see, I'm failing miserably.

Anyways, Kyo-san and Sesshomaru-sama have been getting closer too. I've caught them locking eyes too many times to be in the "just friends" zone. I think that by the time all of my training is finished, they'll be together, and just to make that reality, I may just… 'Help' them a bit. All that needs to happen is that Sesshomaru-sama needs to get over his fear of Kyo dying… you see, when Sesshomaru sama sleeps, he tends to speak aloud, and my scent doesn't awaken him, so I can listen to him without him knowing.

From what I can tell, Sesshomaru's old lover, Kanome, who is Inuyasha's ex lover, Kikyo's twin sister, was attacked by demons one day. She survived and was able to kill them all and escape, but she'd barely gotten a mile before an evil man by the name of Onigumo attacked her, raped her and killed her. Sesshomaru-sama found out and burned the man alive, but that didn't bring her back or make him feel better. And I guess Kyoko is her reincarnation or something. He also said something about locking a door in his heart that Kyo-san is trying so hard to open… I think… I'm not sure. Oh well, here comes Kyo. Time to test.

Author P.O.V.

Kyo beckons Rin down the stairs to the dojo.

"Ok, Rin, you are able to sense auras right?"

"Hai."

"Good. Then what I want you to do is sense my exact position, and when I go to attack you, I want you to dodge or block me. Eyes closed. Got it?"

"Hai." Rin closes her eyes, and Kyo begins to walk around her in circles. She stops diagonally on her left side, her weak side. Kyo then lunges and Rin dodges to her right, Kyo missing her by a hair; she does a no handed cartwheel and lands on her feet in a fighting stance.

"Good."

Kyo lunges again and Rin jumps to the side. They both get some good punches and kicks in, kyoko getting more. Rin lunges at Kyo who jumps to the side, lands on her right hand in a crouched position in the air, horizontally, swings her body around and then extends her legs, kicking Rin, and sending her flying. She ricochets off the wall, feet first, and lunges at Kyo once more, who dodges. Rin then jumps up, turning around in mid-air, and launches a round-house kick at Kyo, who blocks Rin's foot with her wrist.

"Good. Now for your balance test."

She pulls out a skinny three foot pole and plunges it into the ground.

"I want you to do a handstand on this, one handed if you can." Rin nods and complies. She focuses her mind into meditation.

After about five minutes, Jyaken bursts into the room. Rin faults a little bit, but stays on the pole. Kyo turns to him.

"What do you want, toad?"

"Milord wishes your presence. The castle is under attack."

"Ok, Jyaken I want you to stay here and count out four minutes starting now. Rin!"

"Hai?"

"I'll be back soon. Jyaken, who is attacking the castle?"

"Naraku and Kagura."

She nods and turns to the weapons and gears up. She put one sword on each hip, straps daggers to various places on her body, puts shuriken on her belt, puts on her fingerless dragon skin gloves, and puts the two Sais on her back, in case they're needed. She then runs out the door.

Kyo P.O.V.

As I run through the halls to the field, in front of the castle, I wonder why Naraku is here in person. Sesshomaru has told me a bit about him, about how he's an evil half demon who is after the Shikon jewel to become a full demon, and that he's weak… but I still can't figure out why they're trying to kill each other… it's a mystery to me. I jump out of a window on the first floor and see Sesshomaru fighting both Naraku and Kagura alone. Kagura's… um… visited… a few times; sometimes with Hakudoshi or Kohaku, sometimes alone. Running over to Sesshomaru, I put up a shield separating me and Kagura from Sesshomaru and Naraku, calling out,

"I'll take you on, Kagura!"

"Girl… you will not live! Fyujin no Mai!" (Did I spell it right?)

I dodge all the blades, and throw a dagger at her. It grazes her arm, the poison on it leaving a nasty burn. She grunts in pain and bellows,

"Sesshomaru will never love you, no matter how strong you are! Ryuujin no Mai!"

I feel something clench my heart, but ignore it as I dodge the twisters. Once they've diminished, I throw one of my Sais at her with a cry of,

"Like I care if he loves me or not!"

The Sais hits her shoulder, rendering her right arm useless. She drops her fan and I run over, pick it up, and break it in half. I then throw my other Sais at her, hitting her in the place where her heart would be and she falls to the ground. I then take down the shield, and step beside Sesshomaru. Naraku freezes when he sees me.

"Well, if it isn't Kanome. Long time no see."

"Kanome? Who in all the hells is that?!" I yell at Naraku, glaring.

"How do you know of Kanome? She was before your time." Sesshomaru says quietly. Naraku ignores him.

"Kanome is your past life… and sesshomaru's ex lover."

"Nani?!" I shout turning to Sesshomaru.

"She was killed by a man named Onigumo… and I burned the bastard alive."

"Yes, and that's what caused me to be born… I, who was born from the youkai who devoured Onigumo's body and soul, greedily."

"So you're Onigumo?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Hai."

I lung at him with a battle cry. He tries to dodge to my left, but I spin three times to the right, but moving my body left, and draw my swords as I go. I slash Naraku's chest with my right arm, and stabbing him in the stomach with my left. He stumbles back as I pull out my sword and puts up a barrier, but I'm still inside. I stab him again, this time in the shoulder, and go to cut him in half, when he releases poison gasses out of his wounds, causing me to cross my arms over my nose and mouth, coughing and wheezing. Naraku laughs and pushes me out of the barrier and flies off. I stay on my feet for a moment, and then fall to my knees, my swords clattering to the floor. I lean forward and vomit onto the grass, then fall sideways and pass out. The last thing I see before the darkness consumes me is Sesshomaru looking at me with a look of concern, respect, pity, and something else… but I can't quite place it…

EOC


	6. Two weeks later and meeting herself

Kyoko, Kagome's Twin

Chapter 6: Recovery and Seeing Herself

Last Time:

I stab him again, this time in the shoulder, and go to cut him in half, when he releases poison gasses out of his wounds, causing me to cross my arms over my nose and mouth, coughing and wheezing. Naraku laughs and pushes me out of the barrier and flies off. I stay on my feet for a moment, and then fall to my knees, my swords clattering to the floor. I lean forward and vomit onto the grass, then fall sideways and pass out. The last thing I see before the darkness consumes me is Sesshomaru looking at me with a look of concern, respect, pity, and something else… but I can't quite place it…

Now:

Two Weeks Later

Kyo P.O.V

I walk down the hall and stretch, happy to finally be up and about. For two weeks Sesshomaru wouldn't let me out of bed. I slept for the first three days straight, the fourth day I broke out with a monster fever so Rin coaxed Sesshomaru into going to ask kagome and Inuyasha where they could find herbs that would help me… I donno what I would do with out that kid… two days later they got back with Inuyasha, kagome, a monk, a woman, a kid and a cat. They all camped out in my room for three days until I was better. I found out that the woman, Sango, is a taijia… one of the last two still living, and a very kind and gentle person… she promised me a battle after Rin's training is finished, that starts up again tomorrow, the monk, who I've promised an early death, is very wise, calm, and seems to be the peacemaker of the group… but he's also a pervert… the kid was soooo cute! He's a fox youkai who's only five years old… in human years. Him and Rin get along great. They've got like… a brother sister or cousin relationship. He's older then her in human years… and demon years. He just started to grow in human years… maybe last year… or in the last few months… I'm not exactly sure. Something was up with Inuyasha though… he didn't remember me! And after I saved his pitiful hanyou ass… aiint that just like a man? To forget the woman that saved his ass? Whatever… he had a bad attitude so kagome sat him about… I'd say sixteen times while they were there. They left three days later, and I was feeling good as new… but Sesshomaru still wouldn't let me out of bed…

"Not for another week…" he'd said… "So you don't overexerting yourself." Bah… stupid weenie… whatever, Rin kept me company. The ten year old is really cool to hang with ya know… and Sesshou was very sweet in those last five days… not in how he talked to me, but he personally brought me all my meals, he checked on me waaaaay more then was necessary, he'd fluff my pillows without me even asking… oh, and he let me call him Fluffy-sama!! Hahaha… I'm not sure what it is about him… but I think that I'm starting to… no… that can't be… it just can't be…

"Alright Rin, what do you know about swords?" I ask sitting cross legged across from her in the dojo.

"I know how to fight with them a little bit, Lady Sango taught me some… while you were sleeping…"

"Ok, good. Did Lady Sango teach you how to block?"

"A little… not much."

"Well, blocking is one of the most important things you can learn when learning sword fighting. For anyone to be able to block effectively, you need to be able to somewhat… predict your opponent's next move."

"And how do I do that?" Rin asks. I grin.

"You've gotta be very coordinated and be able to watch your opponent's arms and body as you fight. It's not easy, but you can do it… I have faith in you Rin."

A Month Later

Me and Rin spar in the huge dojo in the castle, ricocheting off walls and swinging off the chandelier, leaving mostly small cuts and bruises on each other, but some not so small cuts and bruises, but they're still healable. After a while, Rin was able to corner me. She went to cut me again, but I turn around and disappear in a shower of white, black and midnight blue rose pedals, and reappear behind her, putting my sword to her neck.

"That would've been your head." I say. Rin turns around quickly, huge grin on her face.

"Wow Kyo! How'd you do that?! Can you teach me?" She asks .I scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

"Um, actually, I cheated… I took ninja training from the time I was five to the time I was fourteen, when I took up my job as an assassin. I've been in that business for about… I'd say three… almost four years. Gomen… I just can't stand losing!"

Rin laughs.

"Don't worry about it. With your training, I won't need it."

"Thanks Rin, I do what I can. Now let's go eat lunch."

"Hai I'm starved!" Rin says pumping her fist in the air. The two of us stalk out of the dojo and head towards the dining hall.

This last month has been… hectic to say the least… along with training Rin, kagome asked me to train her… so, being the doting big sister, I did… and with Sesshomaru… I'm sure now, I love him. I love him more then life itself. I'm not sure where or when it happened, but it did, and I'm not complaining. He's still acting very sweet to me, and I'm not sure why… it cant be because he feels the same way… maybe it's because he respects me… he's told me that one. He acts different around me and Rin… but **just** around us two. If anyone else comes around, he's back to his unemotional self. He talks to me, openly… he says that he sees Rin as his daughter, and me as the best friend he never had growing up… he says that there's only one person besides me that he can talk to openly like this, but he's a taiyoukai, so they don't see each other much due to their duties. It makes me happy that he can talk to me so openly like this… it makes me happier then anything else could ever make me. He even started calling me by my name! That is when we don't have visitors. If we do, he calls me either onna or Ryuu. I found out a lot of things about him, and him about me.

Rin and I walk into the dining hall to see Sesshomaru seated at the head of the table, speaking with another youkai. Rin and I bow at the waist, going directly into kiss-ass mode.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin and I would like to eat lunch at this point in time, if your lordship permits it." I say, announcing our presence.

"Ningen, look at me." Sesshomaru says. I stand up straight and look him in the eyes, attempting to keep the annoyance out of my aura. In his eyes, I see the apology he wants to speak out to me, and I give him a small, almost unnoticeable nod to tell him that it was ok.

"Take Rin to your room and I will send food up to you."

"Hai milord, right away." I take Rin by the hand and lead her out towards the stairway. I send her off ahead of me, and then dissipate my scent and aura. I hide myself in one of the cherry blossom trees on either side of the entrance to the dining hall and listen quietly to the two youkai's conversation.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, who was that ningen?" the youkai asks.

"That, Jin-sama, is Kyoko, Rin's adoptive mother figure… and the woman who has captured my heart."

"Captured your heart?! A ningen? Never thought I'd see the day… I always thought you were a Yasha type of guy…"

"So did i… until I met her… Jin-sama, can I speak to you as a friend?"

"Of course."

"She's different… she's… strong for a ningen, but she knows her limitations and when to quit, she's compassionate, she's loving… you should see her with Rin… but she's merciless when need be, she's damn near fearless in battle, graceful, creative in her attacks, and she knows her way around a battle field just as well as I do. She may not be as strong as I am, but I'm sure that if you give her a chance to check out the battle field, she could beat me… if I was to let her use one of those… spells I think she calls them… she calls herself a witch and her Wicca powers rival that of a miko, but wont hurt humans unless she wants it too… it's amazing. I bet you that if you put Ryuu against your strongest Yasha… she'd win, without a doubt."

"Let us test that theory."

"Nani?"

"Let's put her against my strongest Yasha and we'll see if she's that skilled. Do you accept, Sesshoumaru?"

There is a pause as he thinks.

"Hai, I accept."

I cover my mouth with my hand, thoughts racing through my mind... but one sticks out, 'why didn't he tell me?' then I head upstairs to Rin, thinking to myself.

"Kyo?" Rin asks me.

"I need to go home…"

"What?! Why?!"

"Not for good… to get my stuff so I can stay here…"

"Oh… then let's go!"

"Nani?"

"Let's go. We can leave a note for Sesshoumaru and go."

I smile.

"Ok, let's go."

And so we do. I write a note for Sesshomaru, put it on my mat, and leave out of the window on Ah Un, leaving my weapons in the corner.

We get to the well about an hour or so later, and jump in, after giving Ah Un instructions to stay there until we got back. We climb out of the well and head into the house only to be faced with my angry mom.

"Hey, Mama!" I call happily, taking off my shoes in the doorway.

"Don't you 'hey mama' me, kyoko Tenshi Higurashi! Where on earth have you been!? Do you have any idea how worried about you I was?!"

I wave my arms in front of my face and say,

"I went down the well mama!"

"Baba! Don't lie to me!"

"B-but I'm not! Look," I say grabbing Rin's arm and pulling her in front of me, "Mama, this is Rin! She's from the feudal era!"

Mama studies Rin for a minute and then stops glaring.

"Ok, I believe you… now what do you need?"

"Mama, you're the best." I say

Within a few minutes, we're on my bike on the way to my house, Rin wearing my helmet and leather jacket. It takes us an hour to get there, breaking about seven speed laws on the way. We go up the stairs to my apartment to find it unlocked.

"Stay on your guard, Rin… someone's here." I whisper to her. She nods and I open the door slowly, keeping Rin behind me as I walk into the apartment. I turn on the light and see a hooded figure sitting on my couch.

"Who are you?!" I call out to the person, standing my guard in front of Rin. The hooded figure stands, faces me, and takes of their hood, revealing… me…"

**EOC**

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUN!!! Ha-ha, well what do you think? Who do you think the person is? Is it really her? Or is it a demon in disguise? I think this chapter was… ok in length… what do u think? I think I'm gonna revise "After He's Gone" to make the two stories connect better. I NEED A SECOND OPINION!!! R&R!!**

♥**_Kyome Kouyou no Isshi ♥_**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Woo Hoo!!! An update!!… I think this story may only end up about five more chapters, maybe even less if the chapters get longer, then I'm gonna go into the sequel… which you wont get unless you read "After He's Gone" as well as the rest of this one, but I promise you, it's gonna be worth it!!!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN HIM!!!

Kyoko, Kagome's Twin

Chapter 7:

Last Time:

"Stay on your guard, Rin… someone's here." I whisper to her. She nods and I open the door slowly, keeping Rin behind me as I walk into the apartment. I turn on the light and see a hooded figure sitting on my couch.

"Who are you?!" I call out to the person, standing my guard in front of Rin. The hooded figure stands, faces me, and takes of their hood, revealing… me…

Now:

"Who are you?!" I yell again. The look alike rolls her eyes.

"I'm you, baka. From this time; I wanted to tell you not to quit your job."

"What do you mean you're me from this time? There's no way I lived for five hundred years!" I cry out. The look alike sighs and begins rubbing her temples. She then mutters,

"I do not have time to be arguing with myself, I still have to punish Sesshou'Kazu, for that stun he pulled with Kyome the other day in school. The teacher still wont go anywhere near that shit…"

"Wait," I say. "Sesshou'Kazu? First son of Sesshou? And Kyome…. That's what kagome said she wanted to name her daughter one day… many, many years ago…"

"Hai I know... And I'm not telling you anything… it may mess up the time stream."

I huff.

"Fine, whatever."

The look a like's gaze falls on Rin and she waves to her.

"Hello Rin."

Rin waves back.

"Hello."

I intervene,

"Ok, look, we've gotta get going, so either you help me pack or get your —"

"You're all packed. Now, let's see… what was **I** told…? OH! Don't worry about the two week's notice, I took care of that, and if you take out her wings, you should have no problems, without her long range attacks, she's weak. And you'll understand what I mean soon enough… now, you wont be able to ride the baby with those big heavy bags, so I'll take her home, and I'll instruct Jaken to give you girls a ride, and your couch will be removed tomorrow morning, ok?"

I nod,

"That's fine I guess…"

"Good. Now I take my leave." She walks out the door and I head into my old room to find it empty with the exception of two large bags in the center of my floor. I grab one in each hand and return to the living room just as there's a knock on the door. I nod to Rin, who opens it, to reveal a short, bald, old squat man with very thin lips and a beak-like nose.

"Maladies, we must be going." He says in a very annoying, squawk-like voice. I follow him down the apartment stairs to see a limo parked on the street. He takes the bags from my hands and beckons us into the limo. We get in and soon the fat man joins us, and beckons to the driver to get going. I look at him, noticing that he looked highly familiar.

"Jaken?" I ask him. He looks at me weirdly and nods.

When we get to the shrine two hours later, Jaken helps me carry the bags up the stairs, then turns, bows, and heads down the stairs. I lug them to the well house, drop them next to the well and head back to the house, telling Rin to wait at the well. I walk into the house and call out to my Mom. She walks out of the kitchen to stand with me, and I hug her, tightly, and whisper,

"I'm gonna miss you so much Mama…"

"What are you talking about honey?" she asks me. I can hear the confusion in her voice.

"I'm going back to the feudal era… and I'm not coming back… I won't see you for five hundred years…" I say, tears coming to my eyes for the first time in months.

"Nani?!" she cries out.

"You'll see me… pretty soon I'll bet… but **I** won't see **you** for five hundred years…"

Mama wraps her arms around me in a comforting embrace.

"Kyo, sweet heart, don't worry so much. You're a strong girl. I mean you're Ryuu, Japan's most famous 'murderer' a.k.a. assassin. Only one person has seen you and lived, and he swore you were a man!! Ha-ha, if anyone can handle this, it's you."

I gape openly at her.

"How did…"

"How did I know? I'm your mother honey, I know you better than anyone, except maybe Kagome. Just like I know that the reason you're staying there is because you're in love…" she says her voice quivering slightly.

"Ma…" I say quietly. She hugs me tightly.

"Oh, my baby girl's growing up!" She holds me at arms length and looks me over. "Now go." She says, smiling through her tears. "I love you, and be safe." I nod.

"I love you too, Mama, and I'll be seeing you…bye"

And with that final goodbye, I turn and run to the well house, tears in my eyes. I wipe my eyes, grab a bad and Rin's hand, and jump into the well, Rin by my side.

Once we get out of the well, I tie my bags to Ah Un and we fly off towards the castle.

Rin P.O.V.

On the way to the castle, Kyo-san fell asleep on Ah Un. So when we got there, I had Ah Un back up right by the window, and carried her on my back into the room. And there, slouched against her wall, but alive, is Lord Sesshoumaru. With a mischievous grin on my face, I put her in his lap, grab her bags, put them on the floor next to the mat, and walk out of her room and into my own.

Kyo P.O.V.

I slowly open my eyes, wondering when I fell asleep, only to come face to face with an obviously sleeping Sesshoumaru. I quickly but carefully climb out of his lap, and back up until I reach the shoji door, then I open it, and head to Rin's room, where I rudely wake her up.

"Rin, wake up!"

She opens her eyes slowly.

"Can I help you?" she asks moodily.

'Geez, I had no idea Rin wasn't a morning person…'

"Yeah, actually you can! You can tell me how I ended up in Sesshoumaru's lap!"

A nervous look crosses her face and she starts playing with her fingers.

"Oh yeah… about that…"

I wave it off.

"I get it, you did it, whatever go back to sleep, we've got training tomorrow."

Rin complies and rolls over on her side, and I go back into my room.

"Wake up Sesshoumaru!!" I call kneeling on the mat next to him and shaking his shoulder. He cracks one eye open then closes them and rubs his eyes.

"Kyo-san?"

"Hai, it's me. Rin and I just got back. Rin's asleep right now, so I suggest you go to your bed so I can sleep in mine. I start training Rin in magic tomorrow."

"I suggest you wait an extra day for that." Sesshoumaru says.

"Nani? Why?" I ask, secretly knowing the answer.

"I was bragging about your skills in fighting to the youkai here earlier, Jin-sama of the north, a phoenix youkai, and a good friend of mine. He challenged you to a fight with his best fighter, his daughter, Sakura, half raven youkai, half phoenix and very powerful. He's coming back tomorrow with her, his mate, and the other two lords and lady. So I want you to rest tonight, meditate tomorrow, eat, and prepare for the fight tomorrow at the lunch hour. You are not allowed to kill her." He says to me.

"Hai, hai, I get it, now get out of my bed." I say waving my hand in front of my face.

"And if I refuse?" He asks playfully.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Wow Fluffy-sama. This isn't like you. Well… if you refuse…" I say. Then I straddle his waist and whisper in his ear, grabbing the front of his kimono top, "Then I'll have to make you."

I flip over, putting him over me, and put my feet on his chest, my knees bent in a crouching position, but before I'm able to kick him off me, he kisses me. My eyes widen in surprise then close as I kiss him back. My arms slide around his neck and my feet slide outward still bent at the knee, allowing him to get closer to me. I open my mouth slightly, and our tongs battle for dominance. After a few minutes, I submit to him, hearing him growl in what I can only guess as approval. We break apart and he starts trailing kisses down my jaw line to my neck. He licks me right on the spot where a vein runs on my neck, then moves back up to my mouth. I peck him on the lips and move to his collar bone, moving his kimono top. I suck on his collar bone while opening the kimono top and raking my nails over his perfectly toned abs, receiving a moan and a growl of pleasure from Sesshoumaru. I move back up to his mouth, leaving a hicky, and I feel him lean up more on his knees, still kissing me. He slips his hand under my shirt and rubs me all over my upper body, my stomach, my hips, my thighs, my breasts. Then we break apart again, panting. I then realize what transpired between us and say, sadly,

"Sesshoumaru, we can't do this." I look into his eyes, which hold disappointment, and understanding.

"Hai… gomen ne, you're right." He says resting his forehead on mine.

"Don't be sorry." I say to him. "it was quite enjoyable actually. We should do it again sometime." I say winking at him. He grins at me, then whispers so quietly that my human ears barely make it out,

"I love you…"

My eyes widen in shock, and tears of happiness well up in my eyes as I pull him into a tight hug.

"I love you too."

He kisses me then moves to get up, but I grab his hand,

"Stay with me?"

He gives a tiny smile and nods, lying next to me. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me into his chest. I smile and snuggle into him, falling asleep within moments.

EOC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oooooooook……. Story getting closer to the end…. I have it written out, but I might make the epilogue suuuuuuper long or even 2 chapters… so yah… and if u didn't catch it, the comment about Sesshou'Kazu and Kyome in the last chapter is a sneak peak of the sequel. So yah

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN HIM!!!

Kyoko, Kagome's Twin

Chapter 8

Last Time:

"I love you…"

My eyes widen in shock, and tears of happiness well up in my eyes as I pull him into a tight hug.

"I love you too."

He moves to get up, but I grab his hand,

"Stay with me?"

He gives a tiny smile and nods, lying next to me. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me into his chest. I smile and snuggle into him, falling asleep within moments.

Now:

I awaken to see Rin entering the room with a tray in her hands and a smile on her face. I look next to me and see Sesshoumaru looking at me, causing me to blush.

"Ohayo! I was… ummm… eavesdropping last night, and I heard all about your battle today, Kyo-san, so I made you brunch. There are two more hours before the lunch hour. Now if you'll excuse me…" she says putting the tray between me and Sesshoumaru and walking out of the room, leaving me with Sesshoumaru, beet red.

"You do know that it's your fault she can eavesdrop so well right? All the training you've been giving her."

"Hai, hai, I know… but I can't help but be proud of her…" I say beginning to eat.

Once me and Sesshoumaru finish eating, I ask him,

"Hey koi, do the other lord and lady know I'm human?"

"Iie, just Jin-sama, and most likely his mate, Jun-san, why?"

"Because I do not want them doubting me because I'm human so I'll be masking my scent and aura, alright?"

"It's up to you."

"Ok, do you have a female massage therapist?"

"Hai."

"Good, then can you send her down to my bathing chambers? I need to relieve the tension in my shoulders… I haven't had a decent fight in a while and I don't want to be rusty."

He nods and heads out of the room. I then get up, get a towel out of my bag, move a changing curtain in the corner of the room to reveal a flight of stairs. I head down them and enter a natural hot spring… it was somewhat like a sauna, for there were no windows and just the shoji door from which I'd entered. I strip down and step into the hot spring, my muscles starting to relax from the boiling hot water.

A few minutes later, a woman with dark red hair to her shoulders, pink eyes, and a pretty face entered the chamber. She was dressed in a servant's yukata.

"Lady Kyoko?"

"Hai, and call me Kyo, I don't like being called Kyoko. You're the massage lady right?"

"Hai, my name is ShiShi."

"Ohayo then ShiShi, just my shoulders and back, alright?"

"Hai milady."

"Arigato."

**Line**

About an hour later, Sesshoumaru walks into the room, looking as cold as ever.

"The other lord and lady have arrived. I want you to dress yourself in a kimono I have supplied for you and come downstairs to meet them. The kimono is on your bed." He says. Then he turns to the door, stops and says,

"Oh… and try to be nice."

"Yeah, yeah, now just go." I say without turning around.

I hear him walk out of the room. I roll my eyes and move away from Shi Shi.

"Thanks Shi shi. That's good, I feel great."

"Glad I could be of service milady." I scoff.

"Come on, I told you, it's Kyo."

She smiles, nods and exits the room. I grab a towel and head upstairs. On my bed is a kimono identical to Sesshoumaru's. I smile, change into it, and walk down stairs, gracefully. In the entrance hall, I see Sesshoumaru, the youkai from before, two other youkai and three yasha. I stand to the left of Sesshoumaru, one step behind him, as is required of a being of lesser status than another. He turns around and looks at me. Then he says,

"Ah, here she is. Ryuu, my best female fighter." I bow graciously.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances." I say politely.

"Stand straight, girl." One of the ladies says. I do as she says and stand straight up, allowing her to inspect me. She has brown hair to her waist, purple eyes, a gold star on her forehead, and two silver lightning bolts on her cheeks.

"She doesn't look all that strong to me, Sesshoumaru-sama. No offence meant of course." She says looking at him. I can see the annoyance in his eyes, although his face holds no emotions.

"Strength is not the only thing that matters in a fight, Shirumi-sama."

She raises an eyebrow then asks,

"Oh? Then what else is there?"

He looks at me,

"Ryuu?"

"There is also, the will to fight, agility, determination, stealth at time, speed, a plan formed in your mind, and enjoyment of what you're doing." I say. Sesshoumaru gives a slight nod.

"Well I say. She's very smart, Sesshoumaru Sama. She is a youkai is she not? I cannot smell either ningen or youkai on her and I cannot sense her aura either." Shirumi-sama says. Sesshoumaru turns to her, a mysterious look in his eyes that I'm sure only I can see.

"That is not my place to say. But if you wish to ask her, you will need to wait until after the fight at lunch."

She gives him a funny look, but nods nonetheless. He turns to me.

"Now, Ryuu, I'd like you to meet the rest of the lords and ladies. This…" he says motioning to a tall lean red haired neko youkai with whiskers and a cat tail. He also has a black diamond on his forehead and two red claw marks under each eye. "… is Hiroshi-sama, taiyoukai of the east. I see he has also brought along his brother, Hoshiro of the east." Hoshiro looks just like Hiroshi, except he doesn't have the markings on his face, signifying rule over the lands. "This…" Sesshoumaru says pointing to another tall man who's not as lean as the eastern lord and his brother, but still lean nonetheless, with midnight blue wings with white tips, a handsome face, black hair to his shoulders, icy blue eyes, just like mine, a dark blue full moon on his forehead and two black zigzag streaks on either cheek. He also had a long bird's tail that is, like his wings, dark blue with white tips. "…is Jin-sama of the North. He has brought along his mate, Jun Sama, as well as you can see." He says motioning to a woman standing next to Jin-sama. She has short raven black hair to the bottom of her chin, with a white ribbon used as a headband, raven black wings and tail and she held herself with grace, but there was also a kindness in her dark brown, almost black, eyes. Standing behind them, is a young girl who I can only assume is Sakura. "And, as I'm sure you can guess, the young lady behind them is Sakura."

"Pleased to meet you all." I say bowing once more. I stand straight to see Sakura scowling and glaring at me.

"Now…" Sesshoumaru says, causing all the lords and ladies faces to turn towards him. Sakura's gaze, however, is locked on me. I meet her glare with one of my own, then drop my glare, smirk cockily at her and mouth,

"You are **so** goin down."

She growls quietly, then composes herself and looks at Sesshoumaru.

"…Ryuu, I want you to prepare. You two are **not** allowed to kill each other, got it?"

"Hai Milord." I say bowing.

"Good, you are excused Ryuu."

I nod and head upstairs. I then change into a pair of black leather shorts, a black halter top and my dragon-skin gloves and bands. I then put my swords on my hips. I take out many shuriken and small daggers. I strap the daggers in various places on my body and put the shuriken on my waist. I put the Sais on my back, in case they're needed, put my hair into a high ponytail, and put my fire rat cloth dyed black on my face, so that only my ice blue eyes can be seen. I then sit on my mat and wait for Sesshoumaru to fetch me for the fight. I wait for only five minutes before he comes.

"Koi."

I look at him and he motions for us to go. I stand and follow him back downstairs.

"Do not be worried over anything. Sakura is stronger than the rest of Jin's females by far, but his females are weak. Fighting her will be a challenge for you, but I know you can beat her. She fights like Inuyasha… she relies solely on her long range attacks and brute strength to defeat her enemies. You shouldn't have to much trouble with her."

"Hai…" I say quietly.

We make it outside and Hiroshi Sama is walking towards us.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Should there be boundaries or not?"

"No boundaries. Just let them go. The one who gets in a position to where they'd be killed is the loser."

I nod and I turn to Sakura, who is standing about fifty yards away from me.

"San…" begins Shirumi-sama.

"…ni…" says Sesshoumaru.

"…iki…" says Hoshiro-sama.

"Iku!" cry out Jin-sama and Jun-sama.

Sakura spreads her large wings and flies up into the air. She then starts forming dark purple fire-balls at me. I dodge them all, remembering what my future self had said,

Flashback:

"…_and if you take out her wings, you should have no problems, without her long range attacks, she's weak. And you'll understand what I mean soon enough…"_

End Flashback.

'Take out her wings huh? We'll see…'

I then jump up and go to hit her, but she spins around and lands a weak kick to my stomach. I back flip, removing the Sais from my back. I then throw them at her, hitting her one in each wing. She screams and falls to the ground in a heap. She gets up slowly, removes both sais and tosses them to the side, retracting her wings with a painful look on her face. She then draws the sword on her hip with a look of pure anger. I just smirk at her, get into a fighting stance, and motion for her to come, and yell out,

"Bring it on!"

She runs at me and yells back,

"It's been brought!"

She swings the sword at me and I do the matrix and then back flip, kicking her in the chin, making her falter. I back flip three more times to move away from her. Then I unsheathe my swords in one fluent moment. By the time I get both of them out, she is upon me. I kneel down on one knee and hold my swords in an 'x' shape above my head to block her swing. A minute later, she pulls back and I go down on both knees, foreseeing her attack. She swings horizontally at me and I lean back so that my back is on the ground, barely missing the blade. Then I unfold one of my knees, stick my swords in the ground and push to my left, spinning in a 360 degree angle and tripping her. I then stand up quickly, kick the sword out of her hand, and put my sword to her throat.

"It's over, Sakura." I say to her, panting. Sesshoumaru hadn't been kidding, and without that tip off from my future self, I wasn't sure that I could've pulled it off. There is applause from behind us and I sheath my swords. I hold my hand out for her, just to seem like a good sport, and she takes it, trying to crush my hand. I pull her sharply to her feet, resisting the urge to laugh as she stumbles. I then turn around swiftly and head back to Sesshoumaru, my head held high. He pats me on the back, his face still as emotionless as ever, but his eyes held the smile that he wanted to show.

"You did well, Ryuu, now walk with me, I need to speak with you." He whispers to me. He then turns to the lords, ladies and Sakura, and says, "You all may retire to your rooms for a while. Me and Ryuu need to talk." He says. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jin-sama and Jun-sama exchange glances, and then grin. Then they turn and walk towards the castle, the rest of the lords and lady and Sakura in tow. Sesshoumaru then turns to walk the other direction, me in tow.

After a few minutes of silent walking, he pulls me into a hug.

"I love you Kyoko."

I hug him back, tightly.

"I love you too, Sesshou."

"Kyo… do you want to… I mean, that is, if you'd like… would you…"

"Are you **nervous **Fluffy-sama? Here, maybe this'll help…" I hold my hands over his stub of a left arm and say,

"_In this time and in this hour_

_I call upon the ancient powers_

_Return what was stolen from the one I adore_

_Allow me to open this door."_

His arm grows back in a moment, good as new. He examines it, then pulls me into a tight hug.

"Kyoko Higurashi, would you do this Sesshoumaru the honor of being his mate?"

EOC


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: oooooooooook…. I think there's gonna b only about two or three chapters left…. Not including the epilogue… but that might be two chapters in itself… so four or five I guess…

Kyoko Kagome's twin

Chapter 9

Last Time:

"Kyo… do you want to… I mean, that is, if you'd like… would you…"

"Are you **nervous **Fluffy-sama? Here, maybe this'll help…" I hold my hands over his stub of a left arm and say,

"_In this time and in this hour_

_I call upon the ancient powers_

_Return what was stolen from the one I adore_

_Allow me to open this door."_

His arm grows back in a moment, good as new. He examines it, then pulls me into a tight hug.

"Kyoko Higurashi, would you do this Sesshoumaru the honor of being his mate?"

Now:

I gasp quietly and tears of happiness welled up in my eyes. I nod

"Nothing would make me happier." He pulls back and kisses me full on the lips, and holds me tight. We stand there in each other's arms for about five minutes, then begin walking back, his arm around my shoulders, mine around his waist.

"I want to be the general to your army Sesshou-kun." He looks down at me, surprise in his eyes.

"Oh?"

"Hai… I've thought it over a lot, and I think I'm prepared for it… I mean, I'm not a 'weak ningen' and the other armies would automatically think that and that would give us an advantage… because they'd underestimate us."

"You have given this a lot of thought… I'll talk to the men and see what they think." I kiss him on the cheek.

"thanks love."

"You're welcome… now I want you to change for lunch… and reveal your scent and aura in the dining hall."

"Your wish is my command." I say before teleporting into my room. I break the orb containing my scent and aura and change into a black kimono with a silver dragon wrapping around it from my ankle to my shoulder. I also put my hair half up in a messy bun with chopsticks. I don't put on any shoes and head downstairs and see Sesshoumaru waiting for me at the bottom. We enter the dining hall together and sit at the head of the table. Sesshoumaru taps his wine glass with a claw, getting everyone's attention.

"Ryuu… Kyoko… and I intend to be mated." I see Jin-sama and Jun-sama grin, but everyone else looks shocked. I see Sakura sniff the air and wrinkle her nose.

"Is that ningen I smell?"

"Hai. I'm ningen." I say smugly. All hell breaks loose at the table. Shirumi-sama stands up and shrieks,

"Nani!?"

Hiroshi-sama and Hoshiro-sama both slam their fists on the table and snarl in anger and Sakura stands up and yells, fury and distain laced in her voice,

"You mean to tell me that I was defeated by a ningen?!"

I stand, move in front of Sesshoumaru and recite,

"_I call upon the elements four, _

_Allow me to open this door_

_Lend your powers out to me_

_So I can shut up these baka three"_

A strong wind whirls around me and a four pointed star shines on my forehead in silver. I hold my hand out and push it forward, sending all four of the protesters flying back and slamming into the wall. I then hold my hand in a fist and vines come out and hold them in place.

"Ningen, how dare you!! As youkai lady of the south I have the right to--"

"Shut up! As the future lady of the west, I have the right to stop you from insulting me! Ningen or not, I defeated Sakura on my own! Does that not show that I'm powerful enough and worthy enough to be mate to Sesshoumaru!? I hate youkai like you!" I turn to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshou-kun… I'll be back in an hour…" I say leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips. I then head out of the double doors, allowing the four bakas to drop to the ground with a thud. I call my snow board to me from my room and hop on it when it's close enough. I then fly off to Kaede's village.

"Kaede-sama." I call entering her hut.

"Kyoko-san, long time no see. What can I do for you?"

"I need your advice…" I say sitting on the floor, legs folded under me.

"On what?"

"Well… I'm living with Sesshoumaru-sama… as I'm sure kagome's told you… and he asked me to be his mate… I said yes… and when we announced the engagement to the other lords and ladies… Jin and Jun-sama of the North… they took it well… but the others… they hated the fact that we were mating… because I'm a ningen… what do I do Kaede-sama? i…" I look at the ground and whisper, "I feel so helpless…"

"Do you love him?"

"Hai."

"Do you trust him?"

"Hai."

"do you wish to be with him?"

"Hai."

"Then do so Kyoko-san. There's trials of love and trust in all marriages… just more of them when the marriage… or mating in this case… is between a ningen and a youkai… neither species takes kindly to the joining of the two."

"Arigato Kaede-sama… you're right… I'll go now… oh… give these to kagome and tell her I said hello... I'm staying in this era… for good." I say taking off my earrings and handing them to the old woman. I stand and exit the hut, hopping on my board and flying off.

Once I reach the castle, its sunset, and Sesshoumaru is waiting outside with the other lords and ladies. I land in front of them and send Sesshoumaru a questioning glance.

"Koi?" I ask warily.

"Ryuu… Kyo… the lords of the east and the lady of the south have something to tell you… along with the daughter of Jun-sama and Jin-san."

"I, Shirumi-sama of the south hereby deem you worthy of Lord Sesshoumaru of the west… and I give my apologies for my behavior earlier today. It was disgraceful at best." She said bowing.

"Please, Shirumi-sama… don't bow to me…" I say to her quietly.

"Then Hoshiro and Hiroshi come forward.

"The two of us, Hoshiro-sama and Hiroshi-sama of the east also deem you worthy of Sesshoumaru-sama, and apologize for how we acted earlier. Not all ningens are below us. You are one of the few that deserve our respect."

"Don't worry about it you guys."

"I… Sakura-sama of the north… hereby apologize for my treatment towards you and my attitude when I discovered you were a ningen. I an honored to have faced you in a battle, Kyoko-sama."

"No 'sama.' Not from any of you! I just want to be your guys' friend… I don't want anything else from you…"

The others smile at me. Jun-sama steps forward, bows to me and says,

"Kyoko-san… welcome to ladyship… if you should need assistance with anything… or guidance… feel free to seek me out." She stands up straight and winks at me. Jin-sama steps forward next.

"Kyo-san…"

"Hai?"

he holds his arms out and says,

"Congratulations." And winks at me, a smirk on his face. I run into his arms and hug him, knowing that it's thanks to him that I'm so happy right now. Soon enough, there's growling behind us. I turn around and see Sesshoumaru standing there, his face calm, but the growling erupting from his throat is enough to tell me to move away. I do so, moving closer to him.

"Fluffy-sama…" I say getting closer to him. "… are you… jealous?" I ask carefully, a hint of teasing in my voice. He huffs, growls and looks away,

"Of course not."

I smile, knowing that that means yes, and say in a baby voice, forgetting about the other lords and ladies,

"Awwww! Fwuffy-sama's jealous ober widdle owd me!" I pinch his cheek. "Don't worry… you're the only one for me."

I smack him lightly on the cheek and kiss him. I feel him smirk against my lips. He wraps one arm around my waist and takes out my hair with the other, massaging my scalp. He dips me and practically forces my mouth open with his tongue before Sakura ruins the moment.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! When did you get you arm back?!"

We break apart slowly and he stands up straight, bringing me with him.

"I did it… today…"

all of their eyes go wide and they gasp.

"Are you sure you're a ningen?" Sakura asks. I laugh and nod.

"Yup. I'm human alright."

"Come inside. Let us eat." He says steering me back towards the castle doors.

"Ok… I need to begin Rin's training soon afterwards too…"

"May I watch?" Shirumi asks.

"I don't mind… it's up to Rin."

(thisisthebakalinethatseperatestimeperiodsinthestory)

"Alright Rin." Kyoko begins. "Today I teach you witchcraft. As a witch, you can do many things, but you'll have limitations being as you weren't born a witch. I have the same limitations. Spells can be used for just about anything… potions, however, are far more complex, and require much more concentration… got it?"

"Hai Kyo-san."

"Good. Healing spells are as easy as potions are hard. They come to you automatically when you get your powers. Are you ready?"

"Hai."

Kyoko nods and reads from a thick spell book,

"_In this time, and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient powers,_

_Bestow your might on my adopted daughter,_

_So she can become vastly stronger."_

A lavender ball of light erupts from the book and enters Rin's chest. Rin's face scrunches up.

"Don't fight it Rin. Embrace the new yuki inside of you."

She nods, breaths deeply and allows her whole body to relax, accepting the power within. Her body begins to change. Her hair grows a little longer and gets lavender streaks in it. She opens her eyes, which are also lavender, and blinks a few times. About five minutes pass in silence and the lavender features disappear. Kyoko shakes her head.

"Baka side effects… now, lesson one."

_**A month later.**_

"Ok… try this spell," Kyoko says handing the book to Rin. She looks at it, and recites,

"_I call upon the elements four, _

_Allow me to open this door_

_Lend your powers out to me_

_So I can prove how good I can be"_

She gets a four pointed star on her forehead. One part redish orange, one part blueish purple, one part greenish brown, and one part whitish silver.

"Good. Now I want you to make this potion. I'll be back in an hour to check on you." Kyoko says turning the pages and exiting the room.

Kyo P.O.V

I head out of the room and meet Shirumi-sama. She's met Shippo who'd come to live with us after Naraku was defeated two weeks ago. A friend of his… Souten… came with him. Shirumi declared that she'd adopt the kit and set him as her heir for the southern throne. Kagome agreed and stepped aside and took her place as Shippo's sister instead of his mother. Kagome and Inuyasha got together in both the human and demon ways of joining two people, so they're more than official. Sango and Miroku were married on the same day and are already expecting twins. I hope Miroku goes back on how many kids he wants… twenty is a bit much if I do say so myself. Kagome is pregnant and she's a hanyou… I think she said something about the Shikon being complete and a wish… but I wasn't really listening… Sango and I have to reschedule our fight due to her pregnancy, but the gang is coming over in a few days, and Kohaku is coming too. I guess he's free from Naraku's grasp now or something. Rin likes him… I can tell. Inuyasha and kagome are gonna move to the present with the baby once it… he… she… they… whatever… is born. Hiroshi and Sakura have mated and she's now the lady of the east, Hiroshi's brother, Hoshiro, mated with Shirumi-sama's cousin Rakki and they're comfortable in the central, unattainable, lands. Sakura's expecting a child… a phoenix/raven/cat youkai… who would have thought?

Author P.O.V.

I enter Sesshoumaru's study and sit in his lap, cuddling up to him. He looks at me and starts growling contently, causing me to start falling asleep.

"Sesshou… have you talked to the men yet? Are they willing to allow a female to be their general?"

"No… not just any female at least… but they said that if it's you, they'd be honored."

"Good… and one more question before I shut up."

"Ask away."

"Can we move the mating ceremony up a few weeks?"

"Iie, Kyo I've already told you… that day is very special to me."

"Naze?"

"It's the same day my father and my mother were mated."

I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands…

"Sesshou-kun I'm sorry… I should have known there was something very special about that day if you wanted to wait that long… I'm so sorry…"

He kisses me on the top of my head and buries his face in my hair, inhaling deeply.

"What do I smell like Koi?"

"Cinnamon apples and… caramel… delicious…"

I giggle… and cuddle into him… All of a sudden, an ear shattering scream cracks the comfortable silence of the castle and sets every one on high alert, especially Sesshoumaru and I, who both take of running out of the room, knowing the origin of that scream. One word escapes my lips as I push my ningen legs harder then I thought possible,

"Rin!"

(thisisthebakalinethatseperatesthestoryrfomtheauthor'snotesthisisthebakalinethatseperatesthestoryrfomtheauthor'snotes)

Sorry to leave you like this, but yah I just wanted to build up the suspense before I end the story. it'll be over in one more chapter and then I'm gonna type the epilogue and then the story is over and imma start on the sequal… so… yah R&R!!!


	10. How it all Turned Out

Kyoko Kagome's twin

Chapter 10: How it all Turned Out.

Last Time:

All of a sudden, an ear shattering scream cracks the comfortable silence of the castle and sets every one on high alert, especially Sesshoumaru and I, who both take of running out of the room, knowing the origin of that scream. One word escapes my lips as I push my ningen legs harder then I thought possible,

"Rin!"

Now:

Sesshoumaru and kyoko enter the dojo and see Rin in a heap on the floor and Shippo kneeling above her.

"The hell happened?!" Kyoko yells upon seeing Rin on the floor.

"I donno! She called me in here and asked me if she could prick my finger… but she cut it to deep I guess and blood leaked out and more got into the pot then she wanted… she cursed and decided to taste it. That's when she screamed… she fell and the knife was in her…" he trailed off and started sniffing, Sesshoumaru sniffing too. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as Kyoko kneels down next to Rin and rolls her onto her back, revealing the knife stabbing her in the stomach. She gasped and went into overprotective mother mode.

"Sesshou, bring me towels, the medical supplies in my room, a bucket of water and a cloth… NOW!!" she cries out.

Sesshoumaru glares lightly at her and growls in warning, but she's not paying him any attention, she's picking up Rin carefully, mindful of her wound. She heads to Rin's room and lays her down. Almost immediately after she sits down by Rin, Sesshoumaru turns up with the stuff she asked for.

"Rin…" Kyoko says quietly. Rin's eyes flutter open and kyoko sighs in relief. Rin opens her mouth to speak, but Kyoko stops her.

"Don't speak, just listen. You passed out because you did the one thing I told you never to do… you tried your potion before it was finished. I'm not mad… I'm worried… you added too much youkai blood and it was too much for you. You fell on a knife and I'm working on your wounds right now, ok?" Kyoko says in one breath, her hands moving as fast as her mouth, preparing the medical supplies. Rin nods. "Good. I'm gonna remove the knife now… so be prepared." Rin nods and Kyoko wraps her hands around the handle of the knife and yanks it out, hearing Rin whimper. She gets the alcohol from her first aid kit and pours it on Rin's wound, causing her to whimper again. She uses a towel to put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. She turned to Sesshoumaru,

"What do I do… nothing's working!"

"There's only one thing we can do…" he says.

She stands and grabs the front of his hitoe.

"Then do it! If it'll save Rin, do it!!"

"It'll make her a hanyou…"

"She'll already be a hanyou with all the youkai blood used in that potion so dammit do something!!"

"……alright." He kneeled down beside Rin and slit his wrist, pressing it to her mouth.

"Drink."

She started to, then stopped, her mouth wrinkled in disgust.

"Iie… blood…"

"Hai, my blood. It'll make you better, now drink."

Rin nods and begins to drink.

"Kyo, put pressure on her wound."

"But I already tried--"

"Just do it!"

"If Rin wasn't hurt right now…" kyo muttered covering the wound with a towel and applying pressure. A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru removes his wrist and licks it, healing it almost instantly. Kyoko removes the towel and sees a thin layer of skin covering the wound. She lays down next to Rin and cuddles up with her, falling asleep soon.

_One Month Later_

_Mating Day_

I pace back and forth in my room, Kagome and Sango sitting on the bed, amused, bellies just starting to show. I'm wearing a layered kimono that matches Sesshoumaru's except where his is white, mine is black. My hair is pulled into a messy bun and my feet are bare, as is a custom for the mating ceremony for the two getting mated to be barefooted.

"Kyo, relax." Kagome says.

"Yah, you're gonna be fine!"

I keep walking as though I didn't hear them. I then look up and say,

"I'm going to see Sesshoumaru." She says walking out of the room. She heads across the hall and knocks on the door.

"Enter." Comes the smooth voice of my soon-to-be mate. I open the door and head inside,

"Sesshou-kun…"

He turns around and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back, instantly relaxing, and look out the window in a daze. Seeing movement outside, she comes out of her daze only to see Kagura outside holding her fan above her head. Kyoko throws herself to the side, away from the window, bringing Sesshoumaru with her, landing on the ground just as the window is busted open by Kagura's 'Dance of Blades' kyoko kneels and pulls a dagger out of her kimono and dips it in a cup of solid poison that she kept in her kimono sleeve. She then throws the dagger at Kagura's retreating back, hitting her right between her shoulder blades. Kagura falls off her feather headfirst and hits the ground with a dull thud that even I can hear. I feel arms around my waist as I hear Sesshoumaru say,

"You saved me just now, Kyo-chan."

I shake my head slowly.

"Iie… I saved myself…" I turn around and return his embrace, "I can't live without you…"

"Are you ok with this? The mating thing I mean. It's not a lot like human marriages… there's some things the same, but not much."

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous. Not even about the ceremony… I'm more worried about what comes _after_. I am still a virgin ya know."

He chuckles lightly, vibrations from his chest soothing me.

"Don't worry about it. I've only done it once."

"With Kanome ne?"

"Hai… Kyo… if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Tohru?"

I clench my eyes closed and then open them back up slowly.

"He was an assassin from a rival company… but we were together a year before that… when my bosses found out that we were together… they gave me two choices… one was to kill Tohru and prove my loyalty to the company… and the other was to let Tohru live and die myself… I killed him… the same night that he gave me that dagger… I killed him…"

tears were streaming down my face when I finished and I lean farther into him.

"I love you Sess."

"I love you too Kyo"

"I should be getting back to my room…" I kiss him on the cheek. "See you in a few."

He smiles and lets me go back into my room.

__

Me and Sesshoumaru walk down the stairs arm in arm, Inuyasha and Kagome in front of us, Miroku and Sango in front of them, Rin and Kohaku in front of them and in the very front is Shippo and Souten. We walk into the dining hall and the couples separate, girls on one side of the table and boys on the other. Sesshoumaru and I sit at the head of the table, side by side and dinner is served. It's also fairly normal, everyone sits around the table, talking, telling jokes, laughing and eating as if there is no war between demons and humans. After everyone is finished eating, Sesshoumaru taps his glass with a clawed finger, getting everyone's attention.

"And now, the ceremony begins."

He signals to ShiShi, who has become my favorite servant. She brings over four bowls and sets them in front of us, one empty, one full of water, and two full of sake. Sesshoumaru mutters to me,

"The first stage is the exchange of blood. It symbolizes the coming together of two beings and becoming as one."

I nod he picks up one of the bowls, the empty one, and cuts his wrist. He allows the blood to flow into the bowl until he feels there is enough and licks his wrist, stopping the blood flow almost instantly. He holds his hand out for mine and I give it to him without hesitation. He cuts my wrist just as he did his own. I don't flinch and I can see that he's glad about it. He looks into my eyes throughout the whole procedure. He licks my wrist, stopping the blood flow, and picks up the bowl, swirling it around three times. He brings the bowl to his lips and drinks half the contents and holds the bowl out for me. I hesitate for just one moment before taking the bowl from his offering hands. 'This is it' I think to myself as I drink the rest of the contents of the bowl. I put the bowl back on the table and look at Sesshoumaru with a smile. He picks up the bowl full of water and drinks half the contents just as he did with the blood.

"Purity and cleanliness" he mutters to me. I nod and take the bowl and finish it. Sesshoumaru then takes the lone of the last two bowls, one with sake, and holds it up. He motions to me and I do the same. Kagome and Inuyasha, who are the closest to them, both hold up their bowls and say,

"To love, life, and longevity." Then the two drain their bowls of sake. Sesshoumaru and I cross our arms and drain our own bowls of sake. After the four of us drink, so do the others.

"That's it… well, almost." He whispers to me and I smile at him before looking down the table and saying,

"Thank you for joining us for dinner on this special day. If you would all please retire to your assigned rooms, it would be greatly appreciated. Shippo, Rin, Souten and Kohaku, I've had a room prepared for the four of you to share."  
Sesshoumaru then sweeps me, bridal style, off of my mat and starts walking upstairs.

"Have fun, Kyo!" Kagome and Sango call up to me. I look back and see perverted smiles on their faces along with Inuyasha and Miroku's. I flip them all off before turning back, facing forward, throwing my head back and laughing happily.

I lay on my stomach on the mat in me and Sesshoumaru's room, sore as all getup. I look to my left and see my lover's angelic face, calm and relaxed in sleep, his arm draped lazily around my waist. I remember last night and how gentle he was, and blush. I touch my neck, feeling the mate mark, it's so simple; two holes like a vampire bite, but between them is a deep blue crescent moon. I trace the markings on his neck as I lay there, content. I cuddle into his chest and just lay there, listening to the strong, steady beating of his heart. After about half an hour, his heartbeat quickens and his arm tightens around my waist. I smile as he opens his eyes, the simple action reminding me of a sunrise; even though you've seen it so many times, it never ceases to amaze you.

"Good morning, mate." He says and I smile.

"Same to you, love." I say, still a bit groggy.

"How do you feel?" he asks, stroking my cheek, lovingly, with his index finger.

"Sore…" I say truthfully, grabbing his hand and rubbing my cheek against his palm.

"That is to be expected…" he says, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I'm sure it is, but that don't make it any more pleasant…" I say play-glaring at him and poking him in his chest. He chuckles.

"Worry not, me and you are in bed all day today." he says leaning his head on his hand.

"Good, then I'm goin back to sleep." I say knocking his hand from under his hand, causing his head to fall and hit the ground.

I giggle at his shocked expression and cuddle into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my hair. Right before I fall asleep, Sesshoumaru says,

"I still can't believe an angel like you fell for a stotic and loveless lord such as myself…"

I blink groggily and say,

"Everyone needs to be loved…"

We both fall back asleep in each other's arms, just like last night, exhausted, sore, and happy, goofy smiles on both our faces as we slip into the blissful world of unconsciousness.

_**DE END!!!**_

A/N: At least until I type the epilogue…


	11. Epilogue

This is the last chapter before the WHOLE story is COMPLETELY over. –tear-

Epilogue:

Last Time:

"I still can't believe an angel like you fell for a stotic and loveless lord such as myself…"

I blink groggily and say,

"Everyone needs to be loved…"

We both fall back asleep in each other's arms, just like last night, exhausted, sore, and happy, goofy smiles on both our faces as we slip into the blissful world of unconsciousness.

Now:

It's been about five hundred years since then… Sesshoumaru and I decided not to have any kids until the feudal era ended after the… incident…

_Flashback:_

_A youkai entered the castle of the west. No… it wasn't a youkai, it was a hanyou, and it was my brother in law,,, or so I thought. I went to hug him, my pregnancy just beginning to show, when I felt a hand go through my stomach… I looked down and saw 'Inuyasha's' hand through my stomach. But then his face morphed… and I gasped… it was a shape shifter demon, not Inuyasha at all.  
I recovered, but the baby wasn't so lucky. According to Sesshoumaru, when he returned that is, it was going to be a boy… I wept for days…_

_End Flashback_

Kagome came to visit soon after, and showed us her miko powers to prove herself. We told her about what happened and she went back to the present from which her and Inuyasha now resided and bought enough birth control to last me a while. I thanked her profusely. After that, every ten or so years, she'd return with more, and it pleased me so. About sixty five years or so later, a boy called Sesshou'Kazu entered our lands and proved himself as my son. I embraced him happily. Soon, kagome's daughter, Kyome, Sango and Miroku's future daughter, Mimiru, and Kouga and Ayame's son, Koji, and Hoshiro and Shirumi's daughter came to the castle with Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, two Kilalas, two hell pups who's name I cant think of at the moment, and an Inu youkai child, who was orphaned. They told us that Naraku was back, Shirumi and Hoshiro were dead, and we were to stay in the castle until they came and cleared us. Reluctantly and separately, we agreed. It took about two to three years for them to return and say that their task had been completed. Kyome seemed… different… somehow… but I couldn't put my finger on it back then. A few years after the future kids went back to the future, just after kagome had brought me my hundred yearly birth control; a war broke out between demons and humans. All the demons and humans who didn't want to participate took shelter at the western castle with me protecting them. Ayame and her daughter were with them, but Kouga and Koji went with Sesshoumaru to battle. The three of us stayed together and prayed for their safety. Miraculously, the three of them came back alive and whole, but all youkai had to go into hiding because the easterners were arriving with guns and vowed to kill any youkai found. And they were real with their threat… any youkai found alive was shot in the head and killed. Sesshoumaru went under fake, human names for about one hundred years, so as not to attract attention to himself. I was also kind enough to make him a charm to hide his youkai attributes. He was just as beautiful with dark blue eyes and black hair as gold eyes and silver hair, and I loved him just as much. As soon as Sesshoumaru could go by his old name and appearance, I stopped on the birth control and we 'celebrated.' I got pregnant. My baby was a beautiful girl who I named, Karei… beauty. Because she was beautiful. She had chocolate brown eyes like my mothers, and brown, black streaked hair. As soon as she turned two hundred… twenty in human appearance… she left home and began her own carrier. When she left I was pregnant again. This time I had a boy and I already knew what to name him… Sesshou'Kazu… blue eyes like mine and silver hair like his fathers. But miraculously… he wasn't a hanyou like his sister was, no, he was a full demon. We hadn't noticed that when he'd returned from the future, so we were surprised and knew that their son really was destined for great things. They also found out that he was born on the same day as kagome's daughter. So that made them twin cousins, except they didn't look alike at all. They grew up to be close… like best friends… or brother and sister, even. And it was the same with Mimiru and Sanoku, Sango and Miroku's son and Mimiru's twin. The four of them were best friends, and putting them together usually meant trouble… but not nearly as much trouble as just with Sesshou'Kazu and Kyome. Those two are horrible! I remember we had to send them to America because they broke into the principal's office to steal back Kyome's ipod nano! But they came back worse than before, so we never did that again.

Now we're all caught up ne? Mama's passed on already, and I miss her dearly, but I know that I'll survive. I am Ryuu after all.


	12. AN: about the sequal

**About the Sequel**

The sequel will be out very, very soon, as soon as I finish the epilogue for:

"Kyoko, Kagome's Twin Sister"

_**I'm going to be needing some other characters for Kouyou no Isshi so if you want to be in my story, just PM me!!! It would help me so much!!! **_

Any unanswered questions will be answered in the sequel or my other story, "Kyoko, Kagome's Twin Sister."

For example, "Where's Kikyo?" or "What will Kagome and Inuyasha do now?"

Check out the other stories!

♥**Kyome**♥


End file.
